Surviving Degrassi
by DimitriEliStarkLover
Summary: After Fitz was caught in Clare's room, her parents transferred her to Degrassi. The only people she knew were Jake, her stepbrother; and her boyfriend, Fitz. What happens when she discovers what Fitz has been lying to her? What happens when she gets paired up with Fitz's enemies for English? Will she leave Fitz? Or will everything only bring them closer together?
1. Thursday

**I do NOT own Degrassi or any of the characters!**

* * *

****After Fitz was caught in Clare's room, her parents transferred her to Degrassi. The only people she knew were Jake, her stepbrother; and her boyfriend, Fitz. What happens when she discovers what Fitz has been lying about himself? What happens when she gets paired up with the two people Fitz told her to stay away from? Will she leave Fitz? Or will all the problems they face, bring them closer together?****

* * *

**This is my first Degrassi fan fiction...I would like all the feed back possible! I would like to make this better! Thanks! This story includes Flare and Eclare!**

******This is my first fan fiction. I really love Clare and Eli and I feel that they should have never broken up in the first place! I am glad they are back together but this is a different take on them in Degrassi. This happens during the Eli and Fitz feud and all the main problem scenes between Eli and Fitz are included as well as Eli and Clare! I would love your reviews and PM's for help with my story. Anything you think that could help or add to it would be great! If anyone wants me to keep writing the next chapter just review and I will post the next one!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Little Miss Steaks seemed to be my second home the past few days. It was the only place I could go to think things through. My mother and step father are always out. My step brother, Jake, has a new girlfriend every few weeks. Right now, I think her name is Jenna? Who knows. If he likes someone, he goes after them. It's kind of how we met.

We dated for a while, and I thought I loved him. Only he decided he didn't want a serious relationship and ended it. After our parents got married he pretended I didn't exist and decided to start dating a bunch of sluts at Degrassi. When our parents got together he refused to switch schools, and we lived closer to my school. Now, we would be going to the same school.

My mother decided to switch my school when she found my current boyfriend, Fitz, in my room. Fitz and I have been dating for about a year now. My mom didn't know that Fitz actually went to Degrassi. He always ditched last period so he could drive me home. Whatever he said, I did. Unless I wanted trouble, and right now, I didn't want trouble.

Tomorrow was my first day at Degrassi and I am completely terrified. I needed to cool down and I told Fitz that I was stuck home for family night. Every Thursday, my mother and step father stayed home for the night and tried to have a family night. It never worked. Conveniently, Jake was always on a date that night, and I would never want to stay home and hang out with my mother and stepfather.

So Thursdays, I would come to Little Miss Steaks. I sat in my regular booth, which was in sight of the door, but I could leave quickly if needed. Fitz didn't like it if I disobeyed or lied to him. I didn't like lying either, but he would always want to kiss or more. Sometimes I didn't want that. I just wanted to talk right now. I had no one to talk too.

All my friends from my old school were scared away by Fitz. I've thought about ending it with him multiple times but he does really care about me. Even though he does get violent sometimes and really gropy other times, he promises that won't ever happen again, and he really does care. I just wish that I could talk to him about tomorrow. I mean it's terrifying knowing that I will be transferring schools halfway through the year. My new school was only across town but our town was big. I only knew a couple kids from Degrassi because of Jake, and they didn't seem the type I would be friends with.

Definitely not the people Fitz would approve of. Don't get me wrong, Fitz is a great guy. I love him. He is my first love, and I didn't really know what love was until I met him. Honestly I never really thought that I would ever find love. See, I am really shy and I didn't know how to branch out, but when I met Fitz at the Dot, I figured that I could try. Fitz helped me realize how easy it is to isolate myself.

He told me that he would always be there for me and he would never hurt me. He reminded me that I could isolate myself from everyone, as long as I was happy. And I am, aren't I? Fitz is by my side and that is all I need. I love him, and love conquers all, right? Fitz told me that I didn't need friends to be happy.

He was truly right with that one. My old friends didn't understand Fitz. They didn't realize how sweet and kind he is. They couldn't see how much he cared. When they saw the bruise on my cheek, they thought the worst. They never gave him a chance after that. I mean it wasn't his fault. I should've called him about not going to school for a doctor's appointment. He had a right to be angry. But I did learn a valuable lesson; always cover my bruises up since then. Sitting here helped me clear my head.

I didn't really need to talk to anyone, like Fitz had told me. I could always figure things out on my own. I never needed anyone for that. Just my own mind. Fitz was right, like he always was. I glanced at my watch, and noticed it was near eleven. Little Miss Steaks would be closing soon.

I left money on the table and headed for the back door. I never went through the front, just in case Fitz was passing by. He and his friends would hang out by the Dot until late, which was right down the street. I walked swiftly down the alley towards the road, keeping my short auburn curls in front of my face. I never wanted to be caught in a lie with Fitz, so I had to hide my face. I never wore my regular clothing when I went out. I never wanted to be spotted in the same clothing that he last saw me in.

I picked up speed as I rounded the corner and I continued walking on the grass near the sidewalk. I didn't want to be bumped into, and whoever passed me, wouldn't get a good look at me. Unfortunately, this time, I wasn't pay attention enough that I bumped into two guys. They were coming out of a house, and heading to a car. Both of them were taller than me, and they both looked startled by me. One was wearing really baggy clothes that you would normally see a skateboarder wearing, while the other one was wearing almost all black. The one in all black had grabbed my arms to stop us both from stumbling.

"Whoa. Neat magic trick, care to share?" The skater asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay?" The guy wearing all black asked.

I was about to answer when I noticed the car. It was a hearse. Fitz always told me, if I bumped into a guy with a hearse, to get away.

"I have to go." I replied, removing myself from the guy's hands and retreated in the direction I was heading. I pushed passed them and continued walking.

"Where's the fire?" The skater called after me.

I ignored them, and turned the corner. My house was a few streets away still, but I hurried along quickly. The moment I spotted my house, I practically ran to it. I noticed only Jake's car parked in the driveway. Meaning he had company. I opened the front door and didn't see anyone, meaning they were already upstairs. I swiftly rushed up the stairs and into my room.

I slammed the door loudly, signaling Jake to know I was home, and for him to keep it down. I haven't talked to Jake directly for months now. Not since he started bringing girls over when our parents were actually home. They didn't seem to care about what he did, only that their Christian daughter stayed away from that stuff. My mom and my real father showed me the path to Christianity, but for some odd reason my mother backed away from it, to marry an atheist and his non-believing son. I changed quickly into pajamas and slid into bed. I need some sleep and I didn't want to think about tomorrow any more than needed.


	2. Friday: Day 1

I fell asleep so fast, that the next thing I remember was my alarm waking me up. As usual, Jake wasn't awake yet. He would always come down around five minutes before school started for him, so now that we were going to the same school, I would be up hours before him. Fitz always picked me up an hour before school started so we could spend some time together before we parted ways. Since today was my first day, he was going to show me around first. I dressed quickly, before I went downstairs.

I was too stressed to eat, so I just waited for Fitz to pick me up. I would always be waiting for him, because some days he would come early, and would get mad that I wasn't ready. It wasn't his fault that his car clock would tell him it was thirty minutes earlier than it really was. I have learned to adjust my morning prep to wait for him, so he wouldn't have to wait for me. Only today, he wasn't here. I kept checking my watch, as I looked out the window, and noticed that it was getting close to the time school starts. Jake had just come down and was packing his bag to leave, meaning I would need to leave too.

"Need a ride? Or are you planning on skipping your first day?" Jake called from the kitchen.

"Sure." I said glancing out the window one last time.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, following Jake. The car ride was completely silent, and I was staring at my phone the whole time. I was completely nervous, about my first day, and I didn't know where to go. I also had to make sure I didn't upset Fitz about me getting a ride with Jake. Fitz had told me that he was the only one that I would need as a driver while we were together. He also wouldn't be happy when I told him about the guys with the hearse. I didn't even know who they were but if Fitz told me to stay away, I would stay away.

"Hey, Jake. You aren't cheating on me, are you?" A flirtatious voice called over to us as we got out of the car.

"Why would I ever cheat on you? You're the one I would cheat on other girls with." Jake replied, wrapping his arm around a blonde girl about my height. "This is Clare."

"Oh my god! This is Clare? Wow, she is even prettier than you mentioned. I am Jenna Middleton, and this is Alli Bandarhi." She said gesturing to the girl standing next to her. She was darker skinned, with brunette hair, but very pretty. "Alli, let's show Clare to her classes." The blonde was too peppy for me, but she did seem nice. She linked her arm with me and Alli, before pulling me along to the front steps of the school.

The whole morning before classes started was a blur. Apparently, there was more time before classes started than I thought. After school started, they had everyone enter the school. Then you had thirty minutes to go to your locker, cram for tests, or even do last minute homework. Alli and Jenna showed me around the school, which was big. They seemed nice, and we had a lot in common.

"KC, this is Clare Edwards. Jake's step sister." Jenna called to a kid who was at least a foot taller than me, probably more.

"Nice to meet you." KC replied awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets, and returned to meeting Jenna's gaze. They started a conversation that I immediately ignored, and turned to Alli.

"Jenna and KC dated for about a year and a half before breaking up. They had a baby awhile back, which caused their break up. They gave him up for adoption a few months ago." Alli whispered to me, as KC and Jenna chatted. That news shocked me, but I knew that not all people were waiting until marriage like me, and I respected that.

"I have to go find Dave; I haven't seen him in twelve hours." Alli joked. "See ya!" She turned and scurried off. Before I could even turn around, Jenna linked her arm with mine, and pulled me along with her.

"So how do you like Degrassi?" She asked.

"I haven't had time to figure it out yet. It seems fine to me." I said nervously.

"This school is amazing. I moved here about two years ago. It's great!" Jenna gushed. We stopped suddenly, in front of a classroom door. "Here's your first period. Alli and I will find you for lunch. Have fun!" She took off down the hallway and disappeared.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway before realizing I was blocking the door. I stepped in the classroom, and sat down in a seat no one seemed to be sitting in. I pulled out my notebook and began writing. Writing seemed to calm me when I was nervous. And I had plenty to be nervous about. I still hadn't seen Fitz and I was terrified to see his reaction. I had enough to worry about, that I didn't want Fitz mad at me. Especially not today.

"You got Fitz arrested?" A guy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. His voice sounded familiar.

"He broke my car. He needed to be taught a lesson." Another voice replied.

I kept my head down, but tried to listen in without being noticed.

"How long?" The first voice asked.

"He'll be spending a few hours in the cop shop."

"He's going to be pretty mad." The first voice said. Oh, great. Another thing that Fitz is going to mad about tonight.

"I'll handle it." The second male voice stated.

I realized than who it was. I tilted my head a little to the side, to see that it was the guys from the night before. Perfect. I had to sit behind the two guys, Fitz told me to stay away from. The gothic guy sat right in front of me, and the skater sat next to him. I didn't have much time to think things through, because the teacher came in.

"Good morning class." She swiftly, set her coffee on her desk before turning to the class. "Okay, gentle people. I want you to break into groups of three, and start preparing your essay papers on the filming of the modernized scenes you will be doing, from Shakespeare. Than send a liaison to the front to pick up your film package. Choose wisely because you will be working with that group for three weeks."

Everyone started bustling around, and discussing groups. I wasn't in the mood to socialize, and I was glad that the teacher overlooked me when she entered the room. I sat quietly, and focused on my writing. I didn't care if I didn't have a group, and I was too nervous about today that I didn't want to deal with a group activity. I checked my watch, and noticed that there were about ten more minutes left of class. Which I was relieved about. Just when I thought I was in the clear for the period, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Want to work with us?" The gothic guy asked, gesturing between him and the skater guy.

"Umm, sure." I agreed as I chewed on my lip.

"Are you new here?" The skater asked. I nodded in response. "Well, I'm Adam and this is Eli."

"Clare." I replied.

"Do you want to meet for lunch and work on our essays?" Adam asked me.

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly.

I didn't know how Fitz would feel about me hanging out with Adam and Eli. They were obviously the guys Fitz told me to stay away from, and their conversation before class proved Fitz's accusations. I also didn't know what to tell Jenna or Alli. They told me they would find me for lunch and I didn't want to ditch them on the first day. Only it would save me from making friends. Fitz would be happy with me ditching them. But would he be happy if I ditched them for Eli and Adam?

The bell rang and I packed up my stuff, heading for the door in a hurry. I was hoping to leave the room before everyone else, considering my desk was the closest to the door. Instead I bumped into Eli before leaving. He smirked at me, with a half-smile, before walking away. I still don't think they knew it was me yesterday. The rest of the morning was a blur. I didn't see Jenna or Alli, and I was grateful. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. All the other teachers introduced me to the class, but we did individual work, and I kept to myself. I had heard more things about Fitz getting arrested, and I knew that was the reason for ditching me this morning. I just hope he is okay.

When lunch period came, I was thinking about skipping it and going to the Media Immersion lab. I didn't even get a chance to go, because Jenna and Alli found me. I had been walking passed the cafe, because the media lab was down at the end. I had figured that I could hide in the lab and just go at the end of lunch. That way I wasn't forced to stay the whole time. Jenna and Alli pulled me along to a table where Jake, KC, and another boy were already sitting at. The guy I didn't recognize was darker skinned, and extremely tall.

"This is Connor." Alli pointed out. She barely told me that, before turning to another guy who was just sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Dave." The guy who just sat down greeted me, before turning his attention back to Alli.

I felt extremely out of place, because Jake and Jenna were talking, and Alli and Dave were talking. They tried to make conversation, but I didn't really want to talk. I couldn't really focus on what either couple was talking about anyway, but I could stand to listen to KC and Connor. They were discussing a math test for next period, and didn't know how to solve a certain type of equation. I knew how to solve the equation but before I could help them, Adam and Eli came walking up.

"Hey Dave. Do you have the track for tomorrow? It's not in the studio." Adam asked.

"Yeah. Here." Dave said pulling it out of his bag. "Remember the topic; it's never the right time for flatulence." They both laughed, and Adam slid the CD into his bag.

"Clare. Do you want to work on the English assignment?" Eli asked turning to me.

"Okay." I agreed. Anything to get away from this awkward table.

I stood up and was about to follow, when I noticed Fitz in the cafe. He wasn't looking at me, until I stood up. He was glaring at Eli and Adam. I didn't know why Fitz didn't like them; all I knew is that I wanted to get this project over with. The moment he saw me, he headed in my direction. Eli noticed my hesitation, and glanced in the direction I was.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Eli called to Fitz.

"Too bad for you, I am a slow learner." Fitz called back, reaching me. The whole table had gone quiet, staring at Eli, Fitz, and, oh great, me.

"Guys? Teachers." Adam said, as a teacher passed by the table.

"Thought I told you to wait at your house for me?" Fitz asked turning to me. I could see anger kindling in his eyes, but he wouldn't show it to all these witnesses.

"You were late. So Jake gave me a ride." I stated, nervously. Fitz jerked his head, in the direction of the door, signaling me to follow him. I followed him without even a glance back at the table, or Adam and Eli.

Fitz directed me into a hallway that was near a room, I heard people call the Zen garden. It seemed more like a fish bowl to me. It had to be a sad place, if there was a memorial there. People were sitting all around it in and on it. I wonder what happened to this JT Yorke person. That wasn't my immediate concern, though. I stood at the end of the dead end hallway. There was a cut out, in the wall, that Fitz directed me too. So that way, if anyone was walking passed the hallway, they wouldn't see us. The anger in Fitz's eyes grew, and spread to his features. I was afraid of this Fitz.

"I thought I told you to wait for me. No matter what." He demanded. He was standing extremely close to me, speaking in a low voice, so no one would hear him.

"I—I didn't want to be late on my first day. I didn't think you would mind." I stuttered.

"You know what I've told you. You knew what I would say if you'd asked me first. I drive you to school. I walk to you class." He argued. "Why were you hanging out with Emo Boy and Tranny?" His sudden change in subject caught me off guard.

"I—I wasn't. They are just my English partners. I—I needed a group." My voice kept cracking and I couldn't speak above a whisper.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them?"

"I didn't think that they were those guys." I lied. "I just needed a group for this assignment. We were going to work on it at lunch."

"You are switching out of their group. You are not going to talk to them." Fitz demanded.

"I can't switch. Everyone is paired up. This is a big project. I can't skip it." I argued. I knew he was going to scream at me later at home, but for now I was going to argue back.

"Fine. You work with them." His face hardened. He grabbed my upper arm, and squeezed it hard. I knew I was going to get it later. "Only in class."

He stormed off, leaving me in the cut out alone. I slid down the wall, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I knew lunch would be over soon, but I couldn't even think about going to my next class. The bell rang, and I was forced to move to my next class. I put my mask in place, like I have learned to do, and hid what had just happened between Fitz and me. I had Science next and I slid into a seat gratefully, not trusting my legs to hold me up any longer. Alli rushed in and sat beside me at the lab bench. Apparently, we shared this class.

"You're dating Fitz?" She pushed. I nodded not trusting my words. "I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Jake knows." I said.

"I thought you liked Eli. He doesn't talk to many people outside of his drama club group."

"Adam and Eli are my English partners for a project. That's all. I don't even know them." I defended.

"You do know that Fitz and Eli and Adam are enemies, right?" Alli asked.

"What happened between them?" I asked. Alli was about to speak but the bell rang and the teacher started class right away.

"We'll talk later." Alli whispered to me, before opening her notebook.

I didn't concentrate on this teacher either. I was so worried about Fitz's reaction to me standing up to him. I knew he was going to be angry. I wanted to make an excuse to him, for not giving me a ride home, or coming over tonight. I just didn't know what to say. Fitz was right, staying isolated was easier. The bell rang, quicker than I expected, and I hurriedly put my stuff away. My arm hurt a lot, from when Fitz grabbed it, and I knew I would have a bruise on it, when I looked at it later.

"Do you want to hang out after school? Jenna is staying at my house right now, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleepover movie night?" I really wanted too. I remembered my old friends and I would be up until dawn watching movies. It being Friday, that would've been the plan. Not since Fitz entered the picture.

"I can't. I have a lot of makeup work. My other school was farther behind than here." I lied. I was becoming pretty good at lying and I was hoping she didn't catch on.

"We could help you. By the look of your schedule, we are both in the gifted classes. I could help you catch up if you want." Alli proposed.

"Fitz already told me he would help me. It's okay. Maybe another time though." I said before leaving the classroom.

I knew Alli was suspicious, and wanted to say something more, but I had to leave before she caught me in a lie. I walked over to my locker and dumped all my books in them. Then I turned and headed for the front door of the school. Fitz was waiting there, at the bottom of the steps, leaning against his car. His car was a clunker. It would easily break down any minute, but he would rather spend money on cigarettes. I hadn't come up with a decent lie yet, and everyone was spilling out of the school by now. I didn't want to cause a scene, because that was one of Fitz's rules. Fitz was definitely angry, and I didn't want to stir the pot anymore. I tossed my bag into the open window, and was about to open the door, when Fitz pulled me into a kiss. It was sloppy, and forced. He knew it, and I knew it. He always wanted to make out in public, and go further when we were alone. He never wanted to talk or just hug. He always wanted something more. I pulled out of the kiss, and he seemed even angrier. I ignored him, and got into the car. As I was shutting the door, I noticed Eli and Adam standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at us. They were obviously confused, and I could understand why. I looked away, and stared out the windshield, until Fitz started the car, and we drove away. I was terrified to know what would happen when we got home. Since it was Friday, my mom and step father would be off at work, and then would be going out to dinner and gosh knows what else. While Jake would be out until late, and then bring some girl home. I doubted it would be Jenna, since she was hanging out with Alli tonight. He always cheated and I stayed out of his business, because I didn't want to talk to him more than I had to anyway. When we pulled up to my house, he cut the engine. I opened my door and stepped out, while he did the same. I was terrified to step foot in that house, but I knew I had too. It would be worse if I didn't get it over with now. I walked up to the door, and unlocked it with my key. When I went to open the door, Fitz pushed me into it. It made the door swing open, which he kicked it closed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall.

"How dare you ever talk back to me like that?" He growled in my ear. "You don't talk to me like that. You don't argue with me. What I say, is what happens!"

"Ow. Fitz. Stop. You're hurting me." I whimpered, while trying to push him away. He was grabbing me in the same place on both arms that my bruise was. Making it that more painful.

"Don't pull away from me! If you had obeyed you wouldn't have been in this position." He said shaking me.

"I didn't disobey. I did what I thought you would've wanted me to do. I couldn't be late because than I would've been grounded. I couldn't choose to not do the project because I would get grounded. You get mad when I get grounded, so I did what I thought you wanted." I lied. Hoping he would buy it.

"I was at your house before school started! I was only late because I waited for ten minutes before I rushed to school because you weren't there and you didn't tell me. I was at your house before Jake leaves for school. You were obviously not watching for me."

"You were not there when I was there. I was watching the whole time. I only stopped watching when Jake said he would give me a ride. You were probably going after your car's clock time." Even as I said it I knew I shouldn't have. Fitz removed his hand from the arm without the bruise, and squeezed my other arm more fiercely. He lifted his hand and struck me on the cheek.

"Don't. Tell me what I did. I know what time it was!" He growled in my ear. I pulled away from him and fell to the ground, shuffling into the corner by the door.

"You should leave Fitz." I stated, trying to hold back tears.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it." It was like flipping a switch. He was sweet and caring again. He crouched over me. "You know how crazy I get, when I don't get to see your pretty face." He kissed my hand, and then my cheek. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I looked into his eyes for a few moments before answering. "Always." I love him. I know he loves me. And I know he didn't mean it.

"It will never happen again." He promised. I know that he meant it. He has always kept his promise.

"I know." I smiled. My phone started to ring, before I could say anything more. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was my mom. "It's my mom. Hold on." I walked over to the sofa and flipped open the phone, pressing it to my ear. Fitz followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, from the side.

"Be quick." He murmured in my ear, as he started kissing my neck. I ignored him the best I could as I answered the phone.

"What?" I asked sternly.

"How was your first day?" She asked. I knew she didn't care that much. It was probably my step father having her call.

"Fine." I replied.

"Clare. I did this for your own good. You just need to accept that." She stated.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"No. Your father and I are coming home. We were just thinking that we should have a family night tonight instead. Tell Jake that he can't go out tonight. He is there doing homework right?"

"You mean stepfather." I muttered. "Yeah, Jake is right here."

"Your _father_ and I will be home in ten minutes." She stated before hanging up.

"You need to leave." I said, turning to Fitz.

"Are you seriously still mad at me? I said I was sorry." Fitz said snuggling up to my ear.

"My parents will be home in ten minutes. I can't have you here when they get home. Then I will get grounded for sure." I stated.

"No. Your parents need to be accepting of me." He retorted.

"Go. I have to call Jake to come home too."

"You don't tell me what to do remember?" Fitz growled.

"In this case. Yes, I do. Go." I ordered. I knew I was going to get into deep trouble but I dialed Jake's number and avoided Fitz gaze. Fitz stood up and walked out the door. Slamming it, on his way out.

"What do you need?" Jake demanded as he answered the phone.

"Mom and your dad are on their way home. Family night. Ten Minutes." I sighed.

"Fine." Jake said before hanging up.

I sat back in the sofa, and relaxed. Without even knowing it until now, I was actually thrilled to have a family night. If it meant getting Fitz out of here. That thought reminded me that I needed to cover my face with makeup just in case my bruise appeared tonight. I powdered my face with foundation and returned to the sofa. My phone went off as I did. I flipped it open and read the text message I got.

_Hey__, __I __no __u __said __u __couldn__'__t __sleep__over__ 2__nite__. __Want __to __sleepover__ 2__morrow__? __It__'__s __fine __if __u __still __need__ 2 __study__. __We __r __in __the __same __class __so __I __thought __I __could __help__._

_ -__Alli_

_I __would __love__ 2 __I __just __don__'__t __think __I __can__. __I __need__ 2 __talk __with __my __mom__ & __step father__._

_ -__Clare_

_K__. __Call __me __later __w__/ __answer__._

_ -__Alli_

I shut my phone and leaned back on the sofa. Fitz didn't control me anymore. I wouldn't let him. Not with my friends. I love him, and I won't leave him because of his faults. I just want to have a social life now, so I won't let him control that.

"Hey." Jake sighed with relief as she walked through the door. He dropped his backpack on the table in front of me, and started pulling his notes out of it. "Thanks for the cover."

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed.

I stood up and grabbed my own backpack and walked to the dining room table. I dropped my books onto the table and sat down. Just as I started taking notes for a math test on Monday, my mom and step father walked through the door.

"Good. You're both here. Clare please come into the living room." My mother called.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath. I stood up and walked into the living room.

"Jake. Clare. Your father and I are going to be going away this week. Your father's work is taking him down south a bit, and while he is doing the renovations, I'll be with him. We'll be back Wednesday."

"What? Why aren't you staying here?" I asked confused. Spending a four days with Jake alone was going to be torturous. It also meant more time for Fitz, which was the exact opposite of what I needed right now.

"It's too early in our marriage to be splitting up and I don't want to leave his side for a second. My work approved it today. You and Jake will be staying here. I have made arrangements with your father to check in on you from time to time. I don't know how reliable he will be but, none of the less, he is your father."

"Why don't I go with you? I mean that way I get some training experience. I need all the training I can get if I want to get into a trait school." Jake proposed.

"Yeah. We can both come." I piped in.

"Clare. No. You need to stay in school. You just transferred today. You are probably way behind in work." My mom stated. I knew that was the end of the conversation. Great.

"Jake, if don't mind working on this house for fourteen hours a day, for four days, than you can come." Glen replied.

"Awesome. You have nothing to worry about, Dad." Jake agreed.

"Alright, well we leave tomorrow." Glen said. "So you better get packing, bud."

Jake flew up the stairs, faster than when he was with any of his whores. Glen and my mother smiled at his excitement. But as they turned to me, their faces dropped.

"You cannot stay by yourself. Do you have someone that you can stay with?" My mother asked. Of course I couldn't stay by myself. They don't trust me. Not their Christian daughter.

"Yes. Jenna and Alli told me I could come over. I can definitely ask them if I can stay over every night." My words filled with sarcasm.

"I'll see if your father can stay here with you." She replied angrily.

"Great. I'd like to see how that goes." I argued. "Let me know what the outcome is of that conversation. Phone throwing? Yelling? Screaming? It all does get very interesting when you two talk."

"Clare Diane Edwards!" My mother screeched.

"Wow. You called me Edwards. I thought I was supposed to be Martin?" I asked coyly.

"Go to your room now! We will discuss this at dinner." My mother's voice rose, as if that were possible.

"Not. Hungry." I replied standing up.

I retreated to my room, and slammed my door. I fell back onto my bed and screamed in frustration. I didn't even know I was asleep, until I woke up the next morning.


	3. Saturday

I didn't even remember what I was dreaming about; I just knew that it was better than my life right now. My phone was literally going off every few seconds, meaning someone was that desperate to get a hold of me. I walked over to my desk, where I had thrown my phone last night, and picked it up. I flipped it open to read the notifications. I had seven text messages and ten missed calls. Looking at the text messages, I noticed they were all from Fitz, except for two. Those were from Alli. I deleted all the ones from Fitz, and didn't even bother looking at them. I opened up the ones from Alli and read them.

_Hey__, __u __nvr __called __so __I __was __wondering __if __ur__ '__rents __gave __u __an __answer__?_

_ -__Alli_

_R __u __okay__? __Figured __u __would__'__ve __called __by __now__. __Gave __Adam__ & __Eli __ur __email__ 4 __English__. __Check__it__._

_ -__Alli_

_K __about __email__. __Yeah__. __I__'__m __fine__. __Parents __surprised __Jake__ & __me __w__/ __them __going __away__. __Jake__'__s __going__ 2. __Flipped __at __them__. __Srry__. __I__'__ll __call __u __ltr __about__ 2__nite__._

_ -__Clare_

I flipped the phone shut, and tossed it on the nightstand. Sitting down at my desk, I opened my laptop. Finding that I had an email, which was from Eli.

_Hey__, __Adam __was __wondering __when __you __wanted __to get together to work on the essays._

I was about to respond when I got an instant message from him.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Hey_****_, _****_do _****_you _****_want _****_to _****_get _****_together _****_to _****_work _****_on _****_the _****_essays _****_today_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_I _****_don_****_'_****_t _****_know _****_if _****_I _****_can_****_. _****_My _****_family _****_is _****_leaving _****_today_****_._**

Why did I just tell him that? I didn't even tell Fitz, and now I am telling his enemy? This is going to come back at me. I know it.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Where _****_are _****_you _****_going_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_I_****_'_****_m _****_not _****_going _****_anywhere_****_. _****_Jake _****_and _****_his _****_dad _****_are _****_going _****_into _****_the _****_States_****_, _****_to _****_work _****_on _****_a _****_house _****_renovation_****_. _****_My _****_mom _****_decided _****_to _****_go _****_with_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Why _****_aren_****_'_****_t _****_you _****_going_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_My _****_mom _****_thought _****_it _****_would _****_be _****_best _****_if _****_I _****_stayed _****_here_****_. _****_Since _****_they _****_will b_****_e _****_gone _****_until _****_Wednesday _****_and _****_I _****_just _****_started _****_school _****_at _****_Degrassi_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: So you are going to let that stop you from working with us on homework?_**

**_Me_****_: Well, I just don't think that it's a good idea._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Fitz_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_What_****_?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: Is your reason, Fitz?_**

**_Me_****_: What if it is?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: Well then I would say that, whatever he has told you about us, is a lie. And that he controls you too much._**

**_Me_****_: Fitz doesn't control or lie to me._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Okay_****_. _****_Well then come work on essays with us._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Unless _****_Fitz _****_decides _****_for _****_you_****_?_**

I chewed on my lip. I didn't know what to say. Eli and Adam seemed okay, but what Fitz has said definitely makes them sketchy. Plus the conversation that I overheard in English, proved, at least, some of what Fitz had said was true. I may have lied to Eli about Fitz controlling me, but I was working on that. But one thing is for sure, Fitz doesn't lie to me. I also don't want to cause more trouble with Fitz, especially now that my family is gone for a week. But I don't want Eli to get suspicious about anything either.

**_Me_****_: _****_Okay_****_. _****_Where_****_?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_What_****_'_****_s _****_easier _****_for _****_you_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_Be _****_right _****_back_****_._**

I got up from my desk, and walked out of my room. I headed downstairs, and looked around. I didn't see or hear anyone in the house. Looking out the window, I noticed both cars were gone. I was about to return upstairs, when I noticed a note hanging on the door. I pulled it off and read it.

_Your__father__, __brother__, __and__I__wanted__to__get__an__early__start__. __We__left__some__money__for__you__with__your__father__. __If__you__need__anything__let__him__know__. __I__have__discussed__the__situation__with__him__, __and__he__couldn__'__t__stay__with__you__. __Please__find__someone__to__stay__with__. __Mark__Fitzgerald__is__not__allowed__into__the__house__. __Love__you__._

_Sincerely__, __Your__Mom_

Discussed the situation with him usually meant yelled at until he agreed. She hasn't had a decent conversation with him since before the divorce. I also knew she put Fitz's whole name on there, because she used to just use Mark on the notes, which I took advantage of. Saying that I didn't invite Mark over, I invited Fitz. Knowing they already left was a sigh of relief but I knew if Fitz did one of his drive-bys he would realize that I was home alone. I either needed someone's car in the driveway or me not to be home. With that thought, I climbed the stairs and entered my room.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Okay_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_Do you guys want to come over my house?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: Is your family okay with that?_****_  
_**

**_Me_****_: _****_They _****_already _****_left_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Okay_****_. _****_What_****_'_****_s _****_your _****_address_****_?_**

I gave them my address and closed my laptop. I ended up giving them my cell phone number in case they couldn't find my house. Knowing they were coming over, made me feel better. I didn't really want to be alone right now, and it was hours before Alli and Jenna wanted me to come over. I decided to change into new clothes because they were the same clothes from school the day before. I picked up my phone after I finished changing, and dialed Alli's number.

"Hey, Clare." Alli answered the phone.

"Hey, Alli." I replied. "I was just calling you to let you know that I can come over tonight."

Alli's voice jumped an octave. "Great! We'll see you at six."

"Okay. I have to go right now though. Trying to finish my assignments for Monday." I agreed.

"See you soon! Bye Clare." Alli chimed.

"Bye Alli." I said before closing my phone.

I headed downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, to open it and saw Eli and Adam standing there. They had their backpacks slung over their shoulders, as they entered my house.

"Hey." I greeted shyly.

"So, is Fitzy boy lurking around here somewhere?" Eli asked glancing around my living room.

"No. He's probably at his house. Why?" I asked confused.

"Figured he wouldn't allow you to be alone with us. Whether or not he controls you." Eli smirked.

"He doesn't control me. Plus he doesn't know you're here." I said, knowing that sounded bad.

"So if he doesn't control you than why doesn't he know we're here?" He asked, his smirk growing.

"Because he doesn't need to know everything about me." I retorted. He kept his smirk as we started pulling out our English binders from our backpacks.

"So, our assignment is Romeo and Juliet." Adam said taking the film package out of his bag.

"What do the essays need to be about?" I asked confused.

"After reviewing the play you have been given, discuss with your group and decide, what the play's ending should've been, in relation to the actual ending. Type a two-page essay that shows the details of your ending. Make sure to use facts to support your answer." Adam said reading from his notebook. "Ms. Dawes went over it four times in class, and it was written on the board. Were you paying attention?"

"Not really." I replied sheepishly.

"What were you doing then? I thought I saw you taking notes." Adam asked.

I hesitated. Fitz was the only one that knew I wrote. He told me, I should keep it to myself because most people think it's stupid. "I—I was writing."

"Cool. I write too." Eli agreed nonchalantly. I smiled at his comment and embarrassingly looked away. "What do you write about?"

"Mainly fan fiction type stuff. But I recently have been starting to write my own stories." I said without thinking. Oh crap. Why did I just tell him that?

"Awesome. I tend to write horror stories and plays." He said.

"Plays? As in school plays?" I asked.

"I'm the director." He nodded. I knew I was blushing, from meeting his eyes, and I was hoping that it wasn't noticeable. I looked away just in case, and focused on the essay.

"That's great." I said, trying to focus. "So, umm, what do you guys think the play's ending should've been?"

"I don't think that we should change it too much. Shakespeare's work was definitely portrayed correctly." Eli stated.

"Okay. So what should be changed?" Adam asked.

"Well. Let's go over the ending." I requested, picking up the playwright. "Okay. So, when Romeo finds Juliet pretending to be dead he can't wait to start his new life with her—"

"And when it looks like she is really dead, he can't go on, and morosely drinks the poison." Eli stated.

"But then Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo dead, and kills herself." I finished, while stupidly acting out the stabbing.

"I think that Romeo would require a few minutes before the poison kicked in." Eli replied, meeting my eyes.

"You make a valid point. He does die pretty hastily. What if Juliet were to wake up and find him alive for a brief moment?" I asked. Why was he looking at me like that?

"They could share a final kiss." Eli replied nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah—Yeah. I think that could work." I agreed I couldn't look him in the eyes, while he smirked at me. When I glanced back up he was staring in my eyes. I was speechless, and I didn't know why.

"That's cute." Adam cut in awkwardly.

Eli and I stared into each other's eyes for a second longer, before I smiled and looked down. I focused on the work in front of us and blushed deeply.

"So, are we going to use that as the ending?" I asked nervously.

"Sounds good." Adam agreed.

I was just picking up my pencil, when my phone went off. I picked it up off the coffee table and flipped it open. It was Fitz. I couldn't answer my phone with Adam and Eli in my house. Fitz would surely scream at me. So, I immediately hit ignore, and shut my phone again. I started to get back to work, but I noticed Adam and Eli staring at me.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"Fitz." I said, uneasily.

"Why didn't you answer?" He asked.

"I don't need to answer right now. I'll call him later."

I knew I was going to get it, for not answering the phone. But I also knew that I would get in more trouble if I answered the phone. He would either demand to stop by, or figure out that Eli and Adam were here. Both were not good outcomes if I picked up the phone. So I decided to deal with the consequences later, and come up with an excuse for not answering.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you with Fitz?" Adam asked curiously. Eli had looked down at his paper, and was working on his essay. Although it did seem to me that he was actually listening to my answer to Adam's question.

"He's not the guy you think he is." I stated.

"Then why didn't you answer his call?" Adam asked. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to tell them. "Because of us, right?"

"He doesn't need to know—" My words were cut off by someone banging on the front door.

"Clare! I know you're home!" Fitz yelled, while slamming his fist into the door.

"One second!" I called back.

"Clare!" Fitz repeated.

"You two need to leave right now!" I stated to Adam and Eli. I said ushering them towards the backdoor.

Without a word, they grabbed their stuff and followed to backdoor. They looked hesitant to leave, but I made them go.

"I'll see you on Monday." I said, before shutting the door quietly.

I ran to the front door, as quickly as possible. I undid the deadbolt and Fitz nearly kicked it open. He stormed into the room, and slammed the door.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"Where are who?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Emo boy and Tranny! I know they are here! Their hearse is here! Don't lie to me!" Fitz growled.

"Check the house." I offered, failing to keep myself from shaking.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Fitz growled.

Since I was caught off guard and his hand was so powerful, I wasn't prepared when he struck me and stumbled back until I hit my eye on the corner of the coffee table. The pain radiated from my eye to the rest of my face. My vision blurred and I couldn't think clearly for a few moments. I screamed out in pain, and Fitz ran to my side. He tried to pull me towards him but I pushed him away.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"Babe, you know that I didn't mean it." Fitz pleaded.

"Get out!" I repeated.

"No!" Fitz said grabbing my hair and pulling it towards him. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"My parents will be home soon! They can't find you here!" I hoped I was showing too much pain on my face for him to notice my lie.

"Fine." I growled low in my ear. "Don't think that you will be able to get out of this one. I will see you tomorrow."

"Get out!" I screamed again.

I pulled away from him and stood up, running to the mirror. The bruise was already forming and I needed to cover it up. Fitz took the hint, and left. I noticed as he opened the door, that the hearse was gone. This was good, because I didn't want any more problems. I took out my foundation the moment he closed the door, and started applying it to my face. After my face was completely covered up, I ran upstairs to see if Eli or Adam were online. I wanted to give them an explanation for what happened. I sat down at my desk, and flipped open my laptop. I noticed that I didn't have a message but Eli was online.

Before I started to talk to Eli, I decided to contact Alli. I wanted to come over earlier than six. I couldn't stay here for a few more hours; I needed to get out of the house. I checked the time and noticed that it was four. Two hours earlier would be fine right? I decided to ask anyways.

_Hey__, __Alli__. __My__parents__were__wondering__if__I__could__come__over__sooner__than__six__. __They__are__going__out__and__I__can__'__t__get__a__ride__then__._

_ -__Clare_

I was laying a lot lately and I was apparently getting pretty good at it. I waited for what seemed like hours before I got a reply. It was probably only a few seconds.

_Yeah__. __You__can__come__over__now__if__you__want__too__. __Jenna__and__I__just__got__back__from__picking__up__movies__and__food__for__tonight__. __If__you__hurry__Jenna__may__leave__you__some__. __LOL_

_ -__Alli_

_Great__! __See__you__in__twenty__!_

_ -__Clare_

Knowing that I was able to leave this house, I figured I would quickly talk to Eli. I felt like I needed to know about what happened between him and Fitz. Of course, Fitz wouldn't tell me.

**_Me_****_: _****_About _****_earlier_****_; _****_Fitz _****_would _****_have _****_started _****_a _****_fight_****_, _****_if _****_he _****_had _****_found _****_you _****_guys _****_here_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_I _****_could _****_have _****_handled _****_it_****_._**

He says that a lot about Fitz doesn't he?

**_Me_****_: _****_It _****_was _****_easier _****_this _****_way_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_How _****_so_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_Less _****_stuff _****_getting _****_broken_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Is _****_that _****_your _****_way _****_of _****_saying _****_I _****_would _****_lose_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_I _****_don_****_'_****_t _****_know _****_who _****_would _****_win_****_, _****_but _****_I _****_do _****_know _****_my _****_house _****_would _****_lose_****_. _****_I _****_didn_****_'_****_t _****_want _****_to _****_clean _****_up _****_a _****_mess_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Did _****_you _****_just _****_compliment _****_me_****_?_**

Oh, crap. I should not have mentioned who would win. Why am I being so careless? Fitz will kill me if this gets back to him.

**_Me_****_: _****_No_****_. _****_So _****_what _****_happened _****_between _****_you _****_and _****_Fitz _****_any way_****_? _**

I hoped that he would be distracted enough by my change of subject, that he wouldn't continue the previous one.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_He _****_broke _****_my _****_car_****_. _****_Snapped _****_Morty_****_'_****_s _****_hood _****_ornament _****_off_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_And _****_that _****_requires _****_you _****_two _****_to _****_be _****_enemies_****_?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_It_****_'_****_s _****_the _****_classic _****_struggle _****_between _****_bully _****_and _****_bullied_****_. _****_And _****_there _****_is _****_only _****_one _****_way _****_to _****_play _****_that _****_game_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_By _****_ignoring _****_him_****_?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_By _****_refusing _****_to _****_be _****_the _****_victim_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_How _****_are _****_you _****_a _****_victim_****_? _****_Fitz _****_isn_****_'_****_t _****_one _****_to _****_prolong _****_these _****_antics_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_So _****_you _****_say_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_Well you don't know him like I do._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: That may be true, but I know him in a different light. Dude's a menace._**

**_Me_****_: _****_You _****_are _****_overreacting_****_. _****_But _****_I _****_have _****_to _****_go_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Aww_****_. _****_You _****_and _****_Fitzy _****_boy _****_have _****_a d_****_ate_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_For _****_your _****_information_****_, _****_Jenna _****_and _****_Alli _****_invited _****_me _****_over _****_for _****_a _****_girls_****_' _****_night_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Does _****_Fitzy _****_boy _****_know_****_? _**

**_Me_****_: What if he doesn't? Are you going to tell?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: Secret's safe with me. But it doesn't sound like he would like his girlfriend ditching him on a Saturday night._**

**_Me_****_: Like I said earlier. It's not like he needs to know everything. I'll see you on Monday._**

I shut my laptop and headed for my closet. I needed to get some stuff packed and I didn't want to deal with any more questions. I didn't really like the interrogation. I spent a lot of the past few days, thinking about my relationship with Fitz. I didn't think that I could actually break up with him. For one, he wouldn't let me. I know it. Second, he is too gentle and sweet. I care about him a lot. I hate that he is in this war with Eli and Adam.

I feel that if he were to end the feud, than maybe he wouldn't be so high strung and stressed. This has probably been the cause of his abuse, and his anger. He wasn't always like this. When we first were going out he was really kind and thoughtful. He always put me first. My friends really liked him. We would go on a girls' night and he would tag along for some of it.

The girls loved having a 'bodyguard' around when we were walking downtown at night. We all felt safe with him. I still do. We won't hurt me on purpose. He won't lie to me. He doesn't control me. He tells me what I do wrong, and when I do something that I should get into trouble for, he tells me. When we argue he lashes out. But that's only now, with the feud. I know that he wouldn't do anything to me when the war ends.

Eli and Adam would just be my English partners, and hopefully friends. My family life would still be hectic, but hopefully I would be able to hang out with Fitz or Alli and Jenna or maybe even Adam and Eli, when home was too hard to handle. Life would get better. I just needed to end this feud. I finished packing a bag and started heading downstairs. I grabbed my keys, and my makeup which was still sitting on the living room table, where I last left it. I checked my face in the mirror and decided to do a touch up. I had to remember to get up before everyone to check my cheek. I couldn't have Jenna or Alli finding out about it. Definitely not yet.

I had gotten Alli's address and decided to walk there. I didn't exactly feel like riding my bike, and I didn't have a license yet. I started walking down the street, as my phone started going off. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear. It was number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I said.

"So, Edwards. You do know that the English essay is due Monday right?" Eli asked.

"You're joking." I stated.

"Wish I was. Adam mentioned it on the way out of your house today. Since you kicked us out of your house, and you rushed off of the computer; I didn't get a chance to tell you." Eli replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What? With all the witty banter and the jokes about my relationship, you didn't have the time? Shame." I teased.

"Okay, Romeo. Time's up." I heard Adam call from in the distance, on the other line.

"I'll see you Monday, Edwards." He said.

"Bye." I replied, before hanging up.

I was almost to Alli and Jenna's when I put the phone back in my pocket. I finished the walk quickly and spotted the house. Stepping up to the front door, I knocked. When Alli came to the door, she glanced for the car.

"Hey. Where are your parents?" Alli asked curiously.

"They just left." I replied.

"Okay. Come on in." Alli said, stepping away for me to walk in.

We spent all night watching movies and talking about celebrities. Apparently Jenna and Alli are in love with like half of the American guys out there right now. We found that we had a lot in common and talked for hours.


	4. Sunday

We passed out around three and then Alli's older brother Sav woke us up around eleven.

"Sav. Why?" Alli muttered into her pillow.

"You need to get up. Mom and dad said. You can't sleep the day away." Sav replied before leaving the room.

We got up and dressed quickly, while cleaning up all the stuff from the sleepover. When Alli's room was straightened up, we walked into the living. Her parents had already made food and it was set up all over the table. Her parents and Sav had already eaten and left the room. Her parents went out for some errands and Sav was in his room. We had the downstairs to ourselves. We sat around and ate breakfast, while chatting some more. I knew I had made the right choice to sleepover. It took my mind off of things and I realized that having friends was no longer a hassle. I liked being isolated but I now realized I liked having friends more. I knew I would need to explain this to Fitz but I didn't think he would get upset. He told me when I was ready I could have friends again. I just liked the isolation, but I think it was time for change. We chatted for a while longer, before we started talking about school. I didn't really want to talk about school right now, but I wasn't going to deny a chance to have friends.

"So, Clare. How do you like your classes?" Jenna asked.

"They are okay." I said. I knew that they wanted more conversation from me. "They are better than Lakehurst."

"How was Lakehurst? I heard it burnt down a few years back." Jenna asked.

"Yeah. It did. They rebuilt it but didn't make the students change back. They relocated it, on the other side of town. So everyone who used to go to Lakehurst, no longer do. The same types of students go there, though." I replied. "It's not really a good school."

"Considering the last group of students burnt it down, I would agree with you." Alli laughed.

"So what is your favorite subject?" Jenna asked.

"English." I replied without hesitating.

"Is there a reason you like it so much? Or a person perhaps?" Alli teased.

"No person." I replied smirking. "I just like to write."

"Oh. So it has nothing to do with a certain junior?" Alli asked.

"No." I replied, but my voice caught on the word.

"Sure." Alli teased. "Whatever."

"When is Jake going to be back in school?" Jenna asked, changing the subject. Which I was grateful.

"My parents said they are coming back Wednesday. So probably back at school on Thursday." I stated.

"Good. I miss him." She sighed.

"Jenna. He has been gone for a day." Alli said. "You wouldn't have seen him until tomorrow anyways. Since Saturdays are family nights for them." Alli pointed her finger towards me.

"Yeah. So it won't be that long." I agreed. What was Jake telling her? Who was he going out with every Saturday night? Because he was never home on Saturdays and they were definitely not family nights. Probably Marisol. I think that was her name. No matter what girl he was dating, he always kept Marisol around. For some reason.

We hung out and finished watching the movies from Alli's collection for the rest of the day. I didn't want to leave the house, and I was glad she never proposed it. We talked through much of the movies, but none of us minded. We even played some cards while watching. It was good to spend time with other people besides Fitz and my family. Eventually, though, I had to leave. It was about five when I decided I had to go, and that was pushing it. I still had a paper to write for tomorrow so I needed to leave. Telling them I had work for English, was probably not the smartest idea, since they teased me about it the rest of my time there. As I was walking home, I got a text from my dad.

_Your mom asked me to check in with you, while they were gone. Do you need anything?_

_ -__Dad_

_No__. __I__'__m __good__. You can tell mom that I spent the night at my friend's house. so she doesn't need to worry. Tonight I am going to be working on an English assignment, so I won't be talking to Fitz._

_ -__Clare_

I didn't want my mother hounding me about everything that happens. So I decided to mention what has happened. I knew that she would feel better about what I said and would stop telling my dad to check in with me. Glen probably would tell her to check in but he was probably working, so she could easily yell at my father about contacting me.

_Good__. You know that I care about your relationship with Mark. I just think you should focus about your relationship with Mark. I just think you should focus on school work too._

_ -__Your __Mom_

I knew that she would text me. She always does, and acts like my dad wasn't involved in the conversation at all. She did it every time. I also expected her to say something about Fitz. I knew that she didn't like him and I knew that she didn't trust him. I didn't reply to her message, because I had made it home. I entered the house, and shut and locked the door. I went straight upstairs, and into my room. I dropped my bag on my bed, and walked over to my desk. I sat down and flipped open the laptop. Eli was online again, and I was starting to wonder if he ever went offline. I didn't put much thought into it, and started working on my English paper. I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I just needed to say it. I was pretty good with words and I loved to write. I finished by eight and I even checked it over. Skimming the words, I checked the spelling and the wording. I am a perfectionist and I wanted it to be perfect. When I deemed it worthy enough to pass in, I printed it. As it was printing I got an instant message.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Finish _****_your _****_essay _****_yet_****_?_**

**_Me_****_: _****_Just _****_finished_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_It_****_'_****_s _****_eight_****_. _****_You _****_should_****_'_****_ve _****_been _****_done _****_by _****_now_****_. _****_See _****_this _****_is _****_what _****_happens _****_when _****_you _****_stay _****_with _****_friends_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_When _****_did _****_you _****_finish _****_yours_****_?_**

He was being snarky, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_An _****_hour _****_ago_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_Really_****_. _****_You _****_were _****_home _****_all _****_weekend_****_, _****_and _****_you _****_only _****_finished _****_an _****_hour _****_ago_****_? _****_Such _****_a _****_shame_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_So_****_, _****_has _****_Fitzy _****_boy _****_tried _****_breaking _****_down _****_your _****_door _****_again_****_?_**

I smiled at the change in subject.

**_Me_****_: _****_Not _****_since _****_yesterday_****_. _****_Why _****_the _****_sudden _****_change _****_in _****_subject_****_? _****_Afraid _****_I _****_was _****_right_****_?_**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_You _****_were _****_not _****_right_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_Yeah_****_, _****_well_****_, _****_we_****_'_****_ll _****_see _****_about _****_that _****_when _****_we _****_get _****_our _****_papers _****_back_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_It _****_will _****_just _****_prove _****_I_****_'_****_m _****_right_****_._** I smiled.

We talked about writing and journalism for like three hours afterwards. I found out from Eli that his story is called Stalker Angel. It was really cool. I felt like I could talk to him all night. But I was getting tired. I was about to say something when Eli beat me to it.

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_I _****_have _****_to _****_go_****_. _****_Adam _****_apparently _****_wants _****_a _****_ride _****_home_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_It_****_'_****_s _****_almost _****_midnight_****_, _****_and _****_he _****_is _****_still _****_there_****_? _**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_I _****_have _****_been _****_helping _****_him _****_with _****_his _****_English _****_paper_****_._**

**_Me_****_: _****_Oh_****_. _****_Bye_****_._**

**_Eli_****___****_Gold_****__49: _****_Good_****_bye_****_, _****_Edwards_****_._**

I shut my laptop and stood up. I was so tired, and I didn't even bother eating dinner. I just changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.


	5. Monday: Day 2

The next thing I knew, it was the morning. I changed into school clothes, and checked my makeup. It was smeared but I fixed it up before heading downstairs. I was lucky that, it didn't smear enough to show my bruises yesterday at Alli and Jenna's. Today it was enough that I could see my bruises were a lot worse. I covered it up with a lot of foundation and fixed my hair. I glanced at the clock and saw the time. I froze right there. It showed school starting in thirty minutes. I ran to the window and didn't see Fitz or his car. I knew I was screwed.

Fitz would've been by about half an hour ago, and wouldn't have waited around for me. Great just what I needed. I thought about how to get to school, and didn't feel like riding my bike, so I headed for the bus stop. The bus stop for Degrassi wasn't too far away. I don't really know why the Lakehurst bus stop was really close to the Degrassi bus stop, but it was. I stood on the corner of the curb and saw my old friends from Lakehurst standing at theirs a few corners away. We haven't talked in months and I knew that they would probably never want to talk to me again. I knew they would never approve of Fitz, but I still missed them as friends. Degrassi was great, and I was glad that I was finally making friends again; but I knew that I would always miss them.

Kids started showing up and I noticed most of them were in my classes. They were mostly freshmen and juniors. I didn't see any of my own grade here or seniors, and figured the seniors would be driving. I didn't really know any of them to talk to them and just remained silent. The bus eventually came and I boarded it. I went first, so I could pick a seat by myself. We were the last stop, and no one seemed to mind my choice in seating. I sat by myself and stared out the window. I knew that Fitz would be angry and I knew that I would have to deal with it when I got to school. I figured he would be waiting for me, but if he was truly mad he would avoid me until this afternoon, where he would scream at me.

The bus dropped us off and I rushed to get off the bus first. I didn't want to be stuck behind everyone else. I started walking to the front door of the school, hoping that I would be able to get through the day quickly.

"Hey, Clare." I heard someone call. I turned towards the parking lot, where I heard the voice coming from, and met Eli's green eyes less than two feet away from me. He was getting out of his car, on the other side of the fence that separated us. "So I've considered your 'ignore the bully' theory and it's just so, unsatisfying. Not like say, oh I don't know; a punch in the face." Eli said as we walked. The fence ended and he started walking next to me.

"I thought violence wasn't your style. Or are the rumors true?" I asked.

"What are these supposed rumors?" Eli asked curiously, as he put his hand in his back pocket. His other hand was holding his backpack that was slung over his shoulder.

"I don't know. People say you are obsessed with death. Which might have something to do with the hearse?" I replied.

"People can say what they want. My style is not letting jerks get away with, being jerks." Eli stated.

"I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a cycle of violence." I was getting annoyed with this feud and didn't really want to deal Fitz's temper anymore.

"Turn the other cheek, right?" He asked coyly.

"Worked for Jesus." I was hoping he would buy it.

"Really. That's a matter of opinion." I guess he was stubborn.

"Do what you want. But you don't have to impress me, okay?" I said shrugging the conversation off jokingly.

"Hey. Who says, I am trying to impress you?" He grabbed my arm lightly, and I turned to face him. I stared him in the eye, to help him see my point, before he continued. "Fine. I'll call off the dogs. Smooth things over."

"I knew you were smart." I smiled. I was glad to know that the feud was going to end. Unfortunately, I was too caught up in the fact that the feud could end, that I didn't realize who was sitting by the steps.

"Eli." Fitz called, as he dragged his name out.

"Oh. Two syllables. Good. Good for you." Eli taunted. Ugh. I thought he said he would end the feud.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Fitz asked.

"You broke my car. Just apologize, and we'll both go back to ignoring each other's existence." Eli stated, taking a step forward. I could tell Fitz was pissed at me. I could see it in his eyes, when he glanced in my direction.

"You're right. I'm sorry—" Fitz stated. Was he really going to agree to end the feud? "—about your nards."

"About my wha—" Eli was cut off because Fitz kneed him in the groin. I can't believe he would do something like that. Eli crumpled to the ground in pain.

"I apologized." Fitz stated to him. "Clare. Let's go." Fitz jerked his head in the direction of the parking lot.

"No." I stated, kneeling down beside Eli. "I'm done, Fitz."

"Fine." Fitz shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. He turned and left with his friends.

"What can I do?" I asked turning back to Eli.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Eli stated. He was rolling back and forth, still in pain. "Still think that I shouldn't punch him?"

"I think it would only make things worse." I said. I really didn't see how it could get any worse for me, but at least he would get out of this.

I waited for Eli to gather himself, before we walked to English class. I spotted Alli and Jenna walking down the hallway and they were beaming at me. I wanted to tell them nothing was going on between me and Eli, but I knew it would be pointless. We walked into English and sat down. Adam was already sitting in his spot and was surprised to see us walking in together.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Fitz. I tried to talk to him, and it got personal. As in my personal area." Eli replied.

"You're locker?" Adam asked confused. "Help me out here."

"The guy kneed me. Low blow." Eli replied.

"Oh, dude. That's gotta hurt." Adam replied awkwardly.

I knew as of last night, that Adam was a transgender. It didn't bother me, but I could see the details that suggest he would be. Like not understanding getting kneed, like me. I remained silent throughout their conversation. I didn't want to be involved, so I took out my notebook. When the teacher came in, the class settled down, and quieted. Eli and Adam turned around in their seats and stopped talking too. We focused on the teacher, as she started class.

"I'm coming around to pick up your papers. Please have them out on your desk." Mrs. Dawes stated as she walked from desk to desk.

My phone buzzed, and I quickly shut it off. No one heard except Eli. He turned around in his seat, and stared at me. It was a message from Fitz. I didn't even bother opening the message, and shoved it back into my bag.

"Fitzy boy mad about you telling him off?" Eli joked.

"I didn't tell him off." I stated.

"Sounded like it to me. You told him you were done and didn't follow him." Eli said.

"Yeah. Guys don't take that well." Adam piped in.

I knew my face must have paled. I didn't look either of them in the eye, and they turned back around. The rest of the morning was even more of a blur than my first day. I thought things would get better after my first day. Apparently not. I knew that I should've checked the message, but I was too terrified. I didn't go to lunch either. I hid in the Media Immersion lab, at the corner computer. I couldn't think. I couldn't eat. I just wanted to go home and lock my doors. Fitz would be pissed. I know it. I doubted that he would even be the same level of mad as last time. He would be worse. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to stay here. I knew where ever I went to hide, Fitz would find me. I felt like I was falling deeper into this black hole I have been living in, because it was sucking me there and holding me in it. I eventually went back to class but I didn't converse. When last period came around, I put on my mask and pretended nothing was wrong. Alli would be sitting next to me and she would ask questions. And I didn't want questions that I couldn't answer.

"Hey. Where were you at lunch?" Alli asked, sitting down next to me. This was a question I could answer.

"I was in Media Immersion. I needed to work on a history assignment and I don't know if I have time to finish it tonight with all of my other work." I lied.

"Oh. Okay. You missed it. Eli and Adam told Fitz off again. There was almost a fight. It was awesome!" Alli gushed.

"What happened?" I asked. Trying to sound just plain interested, not anything out of the ordinary.

"Fitz did something to Eli this morning, and Eli didn't want to let it go. So when Fitz came over asking where you were, Eli started arguing with him and telling him off. It was pretty entertaining. I am pretty sure there would've been a fight, but Mr. Simpson just happened to be in the cafe at the time." Alli said. "See. This is what you miss at lunch."

"Sorry." I sighed.

Great Fitz would be even more aggravated when I did eventually talk to him. We ended up having a test the rest of the block, and I didn't get to ask her for more details. When the bell rang, I promised to call her later, and fled from the classroom. I avoided the front of the building and headed to the Media Immersion lab. I wanted to vent and cool off. I was so shaky, that I almost walked into the glass doors that lead into the lab. I wanted to write. Writing always helped me express my feelings and I needed to let them out. I walked into the lab and sat down at the same computer, I sat at during lunch. I started let my emotions flow and I just started writing. I didn't stop until I realized what time it was. It was nearly nine. I packed up my stuff, and decided to check my phone. I had three missed calls and two texts. All the calls and one text was from Fitz. The other text was from Eli. I decided to not call Fitz. I didn't want to listen to his voice right now. I was still really shaky, and would probably have breakdown right here in school. Looking at his text, my stomach did nervous back flips.

_We are talking today. It doesn't matter if you try to get out of it. If you skip lunch or decide to stay out for awhile. You have to come home sometime, and I will definitely be waiting. Whether or not your parents and Jake get home first. I will wait for you. I don't care what time. We are talking TODAY!_

_ -__Fitz_

My heart stopped. I couldn't go home. I knew I couldn't. Fitz would keep his word. He would be there all night. I couldn't go home. Where could I go? Alli and Jenna would ask questions. My family is out of the country. My old friends wouldn't talk to me. I didn't own a car, and I couldn't go home. I was alone and I was screwed. I decided to check Eli's message. I mean my day couldn't get any worse and I really didn't want to deal with anymore of Fitz. So if Eli could help take my mind off, I would definitely take a look at his message.

_Are __you __okay__? __You __missed __lunch__. __Did __something __happen __to __you __in __English__? __You __seemed __different __after __your __phone __went __off__._

_ -__Eli_

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to respond. I just didn't want to have to deal with any explanations. I stood up and put my phone back into my bag, while slinging it over my shoulder. I started walking out of the room. I hadn't seen anyone in a while, and thought for a brief moment to just stay here. But then I would be stuck in school tomorrow, and wearing the same clothes. I needed some air, and I couldn't stand to be in the school any longer. I didn't feel like taking the crowded bus, so I decided to walk home. The air felt good on my skin and I was able to relax a little. I sat down the bench next to the steps of the school and looked up at the sky.

_I __want __to __run__away __to __the __moon__. __I __want __leave __this __place __and __never __come __back__. __I __can__'__t __even __begin __to __think __about __staying __in __this __town__, __in __this __school__, __for __another __two __years__. _I thought to myself bitterly.

I just didn't want to think about it. It was killing me inside. I hate being terrified about what Fitz is going to do next. I hate being super shy and not having any friends. I hate Fitz controlling me. I hate what my parents are forcing me through. I hate my life.

I heard some chatter, and decided to start walking. The voices were coming from inside the school, and I didn't want to have a run-in with anyone I knew. So I headed down the street. I didn't have any destination. But I didn't care. I continued walking down the road, and I spotted the Dot. I considered walking into get something to drink, but dismissed it when I realized that Fitz's friends might be there. I walked down the street, and turned the corner. I heard chatter in the Dot and knew that it was still open. I figured that it would be. It was usually open until ten. Unfortunately, the sidewalk ended, so I had to cross the street to the sidewalk that was still continuing. This meant I was on the side of street where the Dot was. People were walking back and forth down the road. Apparently Mondays were popular for Above the Dot and the Dot's service.

I bumped into a couple of people, while trying to avoid eye contact and hide my face. I didn't want to see anyone I knew. I just wanted to keep walking. When I was passing the Dot, I did however hear some banging and some shouts. I turned my head down the alleyway behind the Dot, as I passed. I noticed Fitz's friends, hanging out. It didn't surprise me. He never hung with the right people. He would always get into trouble. I just didn't realize how much trouble until I started at Degrassi. I stopped dead in my tracks, however, when I noticed Fitz. I figured he would truly be at my house all night.

Although, I was surprised when I saw him, I was shocked when I saw his arm around some other girl. And worst of all, she had his tongue down her throat. I had half a mind to go scream at him, but realized that he didn't deserve me telling him off. He wouldn't listen anyways. I started crying, as I stormed off towards my house. I knew that he wasn't there and I didn't have anything to worry about. I would lock my doors and he couldn't get in. I turned and ran all the way home. I didn't stop when I got there either. I ran inside, and slammed the door. Locking it behind me, and stumbled my way to my room. I crawled into bed and cried into my pillow. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to have to explain anything. I just fell asleep crying.


	6. Tuesday: Day 3

When I woke up to my alarm, I got up and dressed quickly. I didn't even consider riding with Fitz. It just wasn't an option. I grabbed my bag and sat down in my living room. I thought I would check my phone, since I had a few minutes before I had to leave for the bus. I had seventeen missed calls. Every single one was from Fitz. I ignored them. I had three text messages. One was from Fitz, which I ignored. Another was from Alli, and the third was from Alli. I decided to look at them both.

_Hey. Are you at school? I'm here with the Drama Club and Adam said he thought he saw you walking outside._

_ -Eli_

I checked the time stamp and realized that I was at school then. The Drama Club was probably what I heard last night coming from inside the school. I, again, didn't want to explain anything, so I just didn't respond. I switched to the next text, which was from Alli, instead.

_HEY! You never called. You owe me! Fitz came by looking for you. I lied and said you were out with your parents! I hope you and Eli had a good time last night! Whatever you did ;)!_

_ -Alli_

Great. Like I needed to have more people involved with this. I can't believe Fitz actually went to her house. I bet he acted like nothing was wrong in our relationship. Great! Just great!

_I wasn't with Eli._

_ -Clare_

I didn't want to explain further. I just needed to clear up that one little fact. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder, heading for the door. I opened it, to see Fitz standing there, nonchalantly. I don't know what possessed me to invite him inside, but I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I knew I should've yelled at him a public place, such as school or something but I was really pissed off.

"Get in here." I ordered. I let him in and slammed the door. He walked into the living room with the angriest face I have ever seen. I didn't care, because I was raging too.

"What makes you think you can just ignore me?" Fitz demanded.

"What makes you think you can cheat on me?" I retorted.

"I haven't cheated on you." He replied smugly.

"I saw you! Last night! When you were _supposedly_ waiting for me at my house, I saw you at the Dot! I didn't care you were there but you were making out with another girl!" I yelled. "You tell me not to lie, but you are lying!"

"I'm not lying. I didn't cheat. She came onto me. I swear! Please babe! You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie to you. I just didn't get a chance you tell you! You were ignoring me." He pleaded.

"Don't turn this around on me! I didn't cheat!" I stated.

"You didn't? So you haven't been cheating on me with Emo boy? Seems that way to me." He replied coldly.

"I am not cheating on you with Eli! I'm not cheating on you with anyone!" I yelled.

"So why did you take his side at school?" Fitz asked. I could tell he was still extremely angry.

"I don't believe in this feud. You shouldn't have done that to him!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have taken the side of a heartless homicidal maniac!" Fitz screamed.

"He's not a heartless homicidal maniac! You are!" I stated.

"At least I am not a murderer!" Fitz yelled at me. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked confused.

"He didn't tell you?" Fitz asked. A smile growing on his face.

"No." I shook my head.

"He killed his girlfriend last year. Everyone knows about it. She was apparently cheating on him or something and he couldn't take it. He hit her with his car. On purpose." He sneered.

"Eli?" I asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes. Emo boy killed his girlfriend. It's why he got the hearse. It's why I told you to stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Fitz argued.

"Okay." I said defeated. I wasn't sure who to be scared of more. Fitz when he was angry or Eli. I thought Eli was good. Someone different from Fitz. And I was right. Fitz was better. Fitz was safer.

"Now babe? I didn't cheat. You have to believe me. I have never lied to you. I never will. I will definitely not hurt you again. Okay? Please forgive me? I love you!" Fitz pleaded, stepping closer to me. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Okay, Fitz. I believe you." I sighed. "I love you too." I had been avoiding him the past few days without giving him chance to explain or talk. I just cut him off. I shouldn't have done that.

Fitz pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I was one of the kisses that we had when we were first going out. To prove he really cared about me. I knew he did. I would stay away from Eli now. I knew the reason. Fitz was only trying to protect me. He never lied to me, so I didn't have a reason to distrust him.

We pulled out of the embrace, and we walked hand in hand to his car. He opened my door for me, and waited for me to sit down before closing it. He was being really sweet and it reminded me of when he was trying to be the best boyfriend he could be, when we were first going out. I knew things would change. He really didn't want to lose me.

As we drove to school, I stared out the window. I knew things were going to be better between me and Fitz, but I was still worried about the outcome. I was worried about first period with Eli and Adam. I didn't know what to tell them. Especially since we would be getting our essays back today and I knew Eli wanted to prove me wrong about them. I really wanted to avoid Eli and Adam but I thought that we had a lot in common. I trusted Fitz about what he told me about Eli and I knew that Eli was dangerous. Fitz would never lie to me, and I knew that he was telling the truth.

I walked into school, and didn't see Alli or Jenna. This was good because I still didn't really know what to tell them. I would definitely see them at lunch. I decided since things were better between me and Fitz that I didn't need to hide anymore. When I tried to leave Fitz to go to first period, he followed me. The bell was going to ring soon, and many kids were out of the hallways now. If he didn't leave now, he would be late.

"Fitz. It's okay. You don't need to come with me. I know where my first class is." I said, hoping he would get the hint and go to class. That way he didn't get a detention.

"I'll just walk you to class. I won't get a detention." He promised.

He took my hand walked with me down the hallway. It was weird to hold his hand in school. We had never done that before. When we got to English, I tried to enter, but Fitz pulled me back. I looked at him, and he pulled me into another kiss. This one seemed more of a show, rather than love. When I pulled away, I stumbled a little, and caught Eli and Adam talking. I knew that it was a show for them. Great. Fitz glared at Eli and Adam for a moment, before he turned and left.

I walked in and sat down in my seat behind Eli. He didn't turn to make conversation with me. I was glad. The teacher walked in and started class quickly. She always came in right at the bell. I was surprised she was never late.

"I have your essays graded. Revisions are due tomorrow if you want the chance to boost your grade." Mrs. Dawes spoke as she walked around the classroom. She hands me, mine, and I look it over. A C? I got a C?

"Mrs. Dawes?" I asked. "Is there any way for me to know what I did wrong?"

"Well. That's the assignment tonight. If you want I could assign you a partner to look it over with you." Mrs. Dawes replied.

"No. It's okay." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"You know. I have a very good partner for you."

"No—" I urged, but I was cut off.

"Clare. Meet your new English partner. Eli." She stated.

"Me?" Eli asked. Him?

"You two will be editing each other's work for the semester." Mrs. Dawes stated. "Eli, you are a little too wordy. While Clare, you need to figure out how to examine your work. Class. We may have the next Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes on our hands."

"Sylvia Plath killed herself." I replied definitely annoyed.

I sat there, staring at my work, the rest of class. Eli? The one person I needed to avoid? Just my luck. When the bell rang, I wanted to get out first. I rushed to the door, only to get bumped out of the way by Eli. He turned to me and smirked before leaving the room. How was I going to avoid this partnership?

The rest of the morning I sat in my classes, actually paying attention for once. I was still worried about being Eli's partner but I knew that Fitz wouldn't flip out about this. So I could actually think, and focus on school. I realized that most of my classes were behind my old school, regardless of what I have been told. So I really didn't need to think much when completing the work. It was actually pretty easy. At lunch I didn't know who to sit with, and Jenna and Alli decided for me.

Again. They pulled me along to their table and I sat down between them, while they chatted with everyone. I saw Eli and Adam cut across the café, heading to their table from Friday. Two girls were already sitting with there, and they sat down beside them. I wondered who the girls were. The taller of the two was definitely older than the rest. She was probably rich, based on her outfit. She was wearing designer everything. While the other girl was probably in Eli's grade and wearing her hair in crazy buns with an outfit, that looked more like a Halloween costume to me. I couldn't help but wonder who the girls were. I don't even know why I wanted to know. I just did for some reason. It was extremely weird.

I didn't see Fitz at all during lunch. I found that odd, but didn't complain. I worked with KC and Connor on math homework they seem to do every day during lunch, while Alli tried including Jenna into her conversation with Dave. Apparently these girls were boy crazy. They loved their friends, but definitely put their boyfriends first. I never had to worry about that with Fitz.

I guess I would have to juggle that to keep balance with both. After lunch, I went to my classes. I realized that I had Creative Writing and Journalism before Science with Alli. I didn't know that. I had really looked at my schedule. I didn't pay attention in my classes the past few days and I realized now I probably should've paid more attention than to just the room numbers.

Science was a breeze, we did lab work and I was paired up with Alli. We talked while we worked, and she invited me over again Friday, to get ready for the dance. I usually don't go to dances, because they aren't Fitz's thing. My friends used to drag me along but Fitz told them to stop making me do things I wasn't comfortable with. The dance's theme was Vegas Night, and apparently it was supposed to be really cool.

"You have to go!" Alli stated. "It's going to be so much fun! The dances here are so much better than regular dances! This time we get to actually gamble and everything. The person with the highest amount of coins after the night ends wins a flat screen! I mean how cool is that?"

"It is cool. I just don't see why I would go. I mean you would have Dave. Jenna would have Jake. I don't have anyone. Fitz doesn't like dances." I replied sadly.

"Really? We always see him at Degrassi dances. He hangs out with his friends. Maybe he just doesn't like Lakehurst dances?" Alli proposed.

"Maybe. Fine. I'll go. I'll also talk to Fitz." I stated.

"Good. Jenna and I are getting ready at four. Come join us. Trust me. We will have fun!" Alli beamed.

"Okay." I agreed.

I did like dances. Especially if Fitz apparently went to them. I didn't think he was that type of person. I mean he always told me dances weren't his thing. Alli is probably right. Lakehurst never threw good dances. And if you could win things like flat screens for fake gambling, he would definitely be there. Class was over sooner than I thought, and I made my way to the front of the school with Alli. She was meeting Dave in the front too. I was just about to head through the doors, when a girl stopped me.

"Excuse me. I know you are new, and I heard you are a writer. Our school has a newspaper staff, and I'm the editor. I was wondering if you thought about joining." She asked.

"Yeah. That sounds great." I said nodding along.

"Okay. We meet Thursdays after school. I'm Katie." The girl stated.

"I'm Clare." I replied.

"I'll see you Thursday Clare." She said, as she walked out of the school with her friend. I could've sworn her friend was Marisol.

"You're a writer?" Alli asked, as we passed through the doors.

"Yeah." I said.

Alli left me, and went to Dave. I spotted Fitz, and walked over to him. He kissed me lightly, and opened my door. I got in and waited for him to do the same. He started the car, and drove me home. We didn't talk but he had his arm around me. When we pulled into the driveway, he cut the engine. We got out, and walked into the house. He held the door open for me.

"You're being extremely quiet." I stated, while he shut the door.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Emo Boy." He stated firmly.

"I have been." I said. "I just can't avoid him in class. We are still in a group together."

"And English partners?" He demanded.

"How'd you hear about that? I mean it isn't a secret but we were only assigned today." I said.

"How long are you his partner?" He asked harshly. Avoiding my question.

"The whole semester." I stated, looking down at the floor. I could see anger flowing in his eyes again.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you do something this stupid? You should've told the teacher you couldn't work with him!"

"I tried. I'm sorry. I just couldn't." I argued. "I thought that you would be okay with this?"

"Why would I ever be okay with this? He'll kill you! Just like he killed his ex! Do you want that?" He screamed stepping closer to me.

"I don't think he will kill me in school. So I think I am good." I argued. "I just won't meet with him outside of school!"

"That makes me feel so much better! You aren't talking to him in general! I demand you to stay away from him!" He stated.

"You demand me? So now you are ordering me around? I'm done Fitz. We're done! I'm not doing this anymore. Don't call. Don't talk to me!" I screamed walking to the door.

I didn't care if this was my house. I just needed to get away from Fitz. I couldn't be around him right now.

"Where are you going?" He demanded. I heard him walking towards me.

"I'm leaving! I'm done Fitz! We aren't together anymore! I can't force you to leave, so I'm leaving!" I turned around and screamed in his face. "Good bye!"

I turned back around and stomped towards the door. The next thing I knew, Fitz grabbed my arm. He nearly dragged me back to him.

"You'll leave, when I tell you too." He sneered.

Before I knew it, he slammed me back into the coffee table and I blacked out from the pain. The last thing I remembered was the sound of glass breaking.


	7. Wednesday: Day 4

**I was planning on updating yesterday but I couldn't finish the chapter in time...Just for you guys I gave you an extra long chapter...I don't know how long the future chapters will be but there should only be a couple more! I will try to update almost every day! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I didn't know what time it was, but my head killed. I didn't know why. I didn't even remember going to sleep. The last thing I remembered was getting offered to join the newspaper staff. I couldn't wait for Thursday. I was laying on my side, and I opened my eyes. I glanced at the alarm clock, and it told me I didn't have to get up quite yet. Realizing I had time, I turned over on my back. That was when I realized I wasn't alone. I was staring into the eyes of Fitz. He didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to stay here, don't you remember?" Fitz asked confused.

"Yeah. Of course." I lied. "I'm sorry, I just can't think in the mornings."

"Me neither." He agreed. "I loved last night though." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"You can't tell me you don't remember?" Fitz whispered in my ear.

"I would rather you say it." I murmured back. I didn't want to tell him I didn't remember.

"We had sex, last night." He replied seductively in my ear.

I shivered and cringed away from him. He took this differently, and pulled me closer, kissing me forcefully. I didn't believe him. I need to get up. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I'll be right back okay?" I said pulling out of the kiss and his embrace.

I ran to the bathroom down the hall, and I puked my guts up. After I finished, I turned to the sink, and stared at myself in the mirror. I splashed some water on my face, then started brushing my teeth. I noticed I was only wearing Fitz's tee and underwear. I wish I could remember what happened. I noticed I couldn't move much, my back hurt a lot and my neck was stiff. I found that odd, but didn't question it. When I finally decided to walk back into Fitz, he was still lying in bed. With his hand propping his arm up and laying on his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah." I replied, not meeting his gaze, sitting back on the bed. "I think I just need to start getting ready for school."

"We are going in late." Fitz stated, pulling me backwards, while kissing my neck.

"I can't. I need to get to English. My report revisions are due today. I can't turn them in any other time." I lied, pulling away from him.

"Fine. I'll be late than." He replied.

He stood up from the bed, slid his jeans on. Walking out of the door, without even asking for his shirt. I heard him slam the door, and I waited in silence, until I heard his car drive away. I stood up walking towards my closet. I picked an outfit that covered most of my skin, and slipped it on. Walking over to the mirror on my dresser, I checked my face for bruises. I saw a few and covered them up with make-up. I decided to use the bus again, and didn't really want to go with Fitz anyways.

When I arrived at school, I quickly went to English. I didn't really want to deal with Alli and Jenna's problems, about their boyfriends right now. Jenna would probably be sobbing over missing Jake, even though he comes back today. Their lives are so pedestrian. So trivial compared to mine. They didn't have to deal with all the issues I did. Apparently my life wasn't getting better either. I also knew that Alli and Jenna would question me about Fitz. They do every time we get together. They ask why Fitz and I were waiting and everything. I tried explaining the religious stuff to them. Alli understood. Jenna didn't.

I waited anxiously for Eli. He needed to review my paper before I could turn it in to the teacher. I was the first person in class. Eli soon followed after, and he sat down in his usual seat in front of me. Without saying a word, I stood up and sat on the desk in front of him, turned around so my feet were resting on the seat. Eli looked up at me and smirked.

"Look. Ms. Dawes told us to review each other's work. So can you read mine?" I asked urgently.

"Fine." He smirked. Grabbing an apple out of his bag he started biting into it, as he read.

"So what do you think?" I asked curiously.

"It's, umm—" Eli replied grasping for the words.

"Awkwardly constructed, full of hyperbole, and generally sloppy?" I offered. I was annoyed that I didn't get to check it after I fixed it yesterday.

"The title's centered." He replied smugly. Seeing my annoyed expression he continued. "If you don't like it. Don't hand it in."

"And what? Tell her the dog ate my homework?" I asked confused.

"Or you could take off." He suggested.

"You mean skip?" I asked confused.

"If you want to get official." Eli replied coyly. I sat there thinking. Should I go? Deciding what I should do, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

I needed to get my mind off of things, and I couldn't turn in my paper. This was a good excuse, but I couldn't go alone. Eli looked as if he was truly thinking about it, before stuffing the apple in his mouth and following. We retreated from the class, and out the side door to the school before anyone came by. As we walked down the street, Eli kept eating his apple.

"Clare Edwards skipping school. You continue to surprise me." Eli praised, tossing his apple in a garbage can as we walked to the Dot.

"There are so many things you don't know about me." I teased.

"Oh." He agreed.

We walked into the Dot and ordered coffees. I haven't been in the Dot during daylight hours. I waited, looking around, while Eli paid for them.

"You didn't have to pay." I replied, taking the coffee that he handed me.

"And let you pay?" He scoffed. "Right."

He walked a little ahead of me, and held the door open. I smiled at him, and we stepped outside. We walked across the street, sitting down the bench. We started pulling our English work out of our backpacks. Sipping my coffee, I started reading his paper.

"Wow! This is a first. Skipping school to do work." Eli stated.

"Okay. I don't understand how you go an A and I got a C." I replied getting annoyed.

"Simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes." Eli smirked at me. "You're a good writer, but anyone could have penned this piece. There's no point of view."

"I wrote about weapon control in Vienna. I say its good." I argued.

"Wow! Controversial." Eli smirked.

"Okay. Fine." I said putting my paper down, and crossing my arms over my chest. "What am I supposed to write about?"

"Something that pisses you off." Eli suggested with a smirk.

"Besides my English partner?" I teased.

"Ouch!" Eli chuckled. "If you could change anything about the ending. What would it be?"

"The feud with the parents ending before Romeo and Juliet's deaths." I responded.

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"Does it matter?" I questioned, looking down.

"One of the problems in your story is that you need to make it more personal. Hence, why?" Eli replied.

"I guess, it relates to my mom and dad. They are not exactly getting along." I said nervously.

"So incorporate that into your story. Talk about how it would affect their lives." He proposed.

"I can't it's personal." I stated.

"You care too much about what people think." He smirked shaking his head.

"That is not true." I argued.

"Then prove it." He pushed. "Scream at the top of your lungs."

Wanting to prove him wrong, I turned away from him, and towards the street. Flattening out the edge of my dress, I prepared to scream. I tried to scream but instead, all that came out was something a little louder than my regular voice. I looked around at the people passing by, hoping no one noticed me. I heard Eli chuckle, and turned back to him.

"That's the best you could do?" He taunted.

Now I was annoyed. When I didn't respond, he smirked and looked away. I huffed, standing up. I looked around the street one more time, before glancing back at Eli. He was baiting me, trying to provoke me to do this. I knew it too. I just wanted to prove him wrong though. I screamed. I didn't know I could scream this loud. I screamed for a little longer than needed. I wanted to vent my anger towards this morning, towards this past week. Proud, when I finished, I turned back to Eli. I crossed my arms over my chest, with a real smile on my face. Not one of the fake ones I have been plastering on my face for a while.

"Okay. Your turn." I demanded playfully. It was his turn to scream.

"Yeah." He said shaking his head. "Not my style." What? He had too. I did it. Now it's his turn!

"What? No. You have to do it. You have too. You have too." I ordered stepping towards him.

"Yeah. Not my style. I don't have to because it's not my style." He kept repeating.

He was backing up until he hit the street lamp. I continued towards him, pointing my finger at him while I repeated the same words over and over. He grabbed my wrists, when I was pressed up against him, so he could keep me from moving towards him more. I tried to struggle to force him to scream but stopped. Starring into his eyes, I realized the proximity between us. My heart started racing, while a rush of emotions flooded me.

I didn't think anyone could make me feel this way. It was weird. Even Fitz couldn't make me feel like this. I pulled away from him, smiling. Trying to avoid the awkward tension, I avoided his gaze, and sat down on the bench again. Glancing back up at him, I saw that he had his foot kicked up behind him on the street lamp, while his hands were in his pockets. He was staring back at me, with the same smirk, that is always on his face nowadays. I could feel an awkward, but natural, smile on my face.

"Clare?"

Ugh. Great. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew that this was his hang out, and that he wasn't going to school today. I just hoped he wouldn't stop by. I didn't even need to see Eli's smirk drop into a scowl, to know who it was. He adjusted his stance, so he was no longer leaning on the street lamp.

"Hi, Fitz." I said turning towards the voice, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Let's go." Fitz ordered.

Might as well get this fight over with now. I grabbed my backpack and coffee, tossing it in the trash. I smiled back at Eli momentarily, before turning back around. Fitz walked across the street and into the alleyway behind the Dot. The place where I caught him cheating on me. Even though he denied it. He walked all the way into the back of the alley. I followed him, keeping my distance.

"I thought you needed to go to English! For some report crap! Instead you are hanging out with Emo boy? How dare you?" Fitz demanded.

"How dare I? How dare you!" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "I couldn't finish my report because of you, Fitz! You're the one who chose to not show up to school! You're the one who left without a word! I'm done Fitz! I'm tired and I'm done!" I screamed.

"You're breaking up with me? I thought we discussed this yesterday! You're done when I say you're done!" Fitz growled.

"Wha—We never had this conversation!" I stammered completely confused. "Is this what happened after we left school yesterday?" I broke up with him? Or tried to yesterday? I can't believe I can't remember! "Why can't I remember Fitz? What did you do?" I was beyond angry! I was furious!

"I didn't do anything! What do you think I would do?" He growled again, stepping closer.

"Who knows! You are unpredictable Fitz! I can't trust you anymore!" I argued.

"I'm unpredictable? Are you fucking kidding me? You agreed to all of this last night! Everything! You're a fucking liar! I can't believe you! How could I ever trust you, if you lie about everything? Everyone knows you are a cheating slut! It's why you had to change schools! It's why you can't remember having sex last night! This was supposedly your first time! Unless you lied about that too!"

"I am not a slut! Don't you ever call me that! It's not my fault I don't remember! We need to break up! I need to be me! I need to socialize with other people! You don't seem to get that!" I screamed. My hands were fused into fists and my knuckles were pure white.

"Clare. I thought we went through this last night." He demanded. "I come first. Always."

"You do. School just decides my future. I need to focus on it." I stated. "You said that I could isolated from people as long as I was happy! But I'm not anymore! I realize now, I never was! It was just easier!"

"You don't need school. You don't need friends. You have me. We decided last night that you would be staying here after high school. With me." Fitz stated.

"I don't want that! " I stammered. "I never wanted that!" I still couldn't remember what had happened yesterday.

"You have decided then? Decided without me?" He argued.

"I can't stay here knowing that I don't have a future. I want to be a Journalist. Regardless of my feelings for you." I tossed in the last part, so I didn't have to say the truth about my feelings for him. That I hate him. That he is the worst thing to happen to me.

"No. Clare. This writing nonsense has got to end. I told you to keep your writing to yourself. This hobby of yours will get you nowhere in life." Fitz ordered, stepping closer to me. He was standing right in front of me now.

I threw my hands up in the air. "It's not just a hobby! It's my passion! I love it! I am good at it! That's why they offered me a part of the school newspaper! I'm good!"

"My girlfriend isn't going to be on any school newspaper! Do you know what people would think?" Fitz grabbed my arms pressing me against the wall of the Dot.

"It's a good thing, I am not your girlfriend anymore!" I spat back.

"So you're going to leave me? After all of this time? After us finally having sex last night? You are just going to walk away?" He questioned lowly, right into my face.

"Pretty easy too, when I don't remember any of it." I retorted.

"So you are going to just run off with the homicidal maniac? What if he goes after you? How would you defend yourself?" He questioned.

"I highly doubt he would! Whatever happened between him and his ex, is his business! He could've killed his girlfriend. He could be a murderer! I still feel safer with him, more than I do with you!" I stated coldly.

Fitz tried to throw me into the pile of crates next to me. Instead, I slapped him. He was shocked but I didn't stick around long enough to tell. I took off running down the alleyway, and down the street. I noticed Eli was gone. Probably back to school. I ran home instead. I ran faster than I ever ran before. When I made it home, I slammed the door behind me. I leaned against it, knowing that it was the only thing keeping me up. I panted and tried to control my mind and my breathing.

"Clare Diane Edwards! What are you doing home?" My mother demanded.

"I—I feel sick." I said between breaths. I have never been so happy to see my family in my whole life. "They—They sent me home. I think it's a stomach bug. I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay. Go to your room. Your father is coming by later for dinner. He is wants to talk to us. I don't know for heaven sakes why but your dad thinks it's a good idea." She stated.

"Glen is not my dad." I mutter while climbing the stairs.

Tears were streaming down my face, and I didn't know how to stop them. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. I lost everything because of this guy I thought I loved. I really thought that he was good for me. I now know that he isn't. I ran to the mirror in the bathroom, and started taking off all the makeup I have been wearing. All the bruises I have been hiding the past week were yellowing now. They would be gone in a couple days. I started removing the foundation on my neck, I didn't really like wearing all this makeup. It was just necessary when dating Fitz.

I took off all the makeup and noticed I had a bruise on my shoulder. I didn't even know I had one there. I found that strange. Deciding to take a shower, I undressed and stepped in. I realized while I was in there, that my back and neck were still sore. I still didn't understand why. Stepping out, I grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the door, and wrapped it around me. I had a better view in the mirror of the bruise on my shoulder and started examining it.

I realized then, that I had bruises all the way down my back, along with cuts and scrapes. The cuts and scrapes were nothing to major, and looked like I fell on something. I didn't remember this happening either. The bruises were what scared me the most. I didn't know what caused them and they were all deep purple. I dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt, before going to my laptop. I wanted to look up if there was anything that could help me remember yesterday. I didn't want to talk to Fitz, and I don't think anyone else could help me right now.

I opened my laptop, as I sat down at the desk. I searched everything I could think of and came up empty. School was over by now, and I knew that everyone would be asking where I was. My phone was still in my bag and I planned to keep it there. I couldn't think right now, and my head was killing me. I shut my laptop and sat back in the chair. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I knew I couldn't go back to school tomorrow, when Fitz was there.

I knew he would be waiting for me. He couldn't go after me at home any more so he would be targeting me at school. I was starting to feel all alone once again. I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't talk to anyone. I knew Alli and Jenna would be worried about me. I figured Eli would be trying to get a hold of me too. My heart was racing. My thoughts were muddled. My breathing became rapid. I stood up and walked shakily to my bed. I needed solid comfort. I needed isolation from the world. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone. I pulled the covers over my head and buried my face in my pillow. I heard Jake and Glen come home sometime afterwards. Neither of them questioned me in my room. My mom didn't bother me. Around six, however, I heard a knock on my door.

"Clare. Your father is here. You need to come down." My mom called.

She didn't open my door. A few moments later, I heard footsteps walk back down the stairs. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I knew I had a few minutes to get dressed and put on new makeup. I changed into clothes, that wouldn't look suspicious but covered a lot of my body. I didn't want to lather on the makeup if I didn't need too. I was touching up the makeup when my mom came back. I knew she was using me as a distraction to get away from my dad. Glen, Jake, and my dad always got along; to my mother's disliking. I waited long enough that my mother walked away, before I went downstairs. I surprised to see all of the guys sitting at the dinner table. This is the first home-cooked meal that my mom has made since she and Glen got married.

"Clare bear!" My dad called.

He didn't get up, but he did usher me into the dining room to join the conversation. I sat down in my usual seat, and tried focusing on the guys' conversation. I wasn't very interested in listening about construction and sports, so I tuned them out. My mom followed down a few moments later, I had thought she was in the kitchen.

"Clare. Nice of you to finally join us. I do believe that you should've told me you were in the bathroom and not in your room." She stated. "I was waiting outside your room for you."

"I wasn't in the bathroom. I was in my room." I stated looking at the plate in front of me.

She always played these games by saying it was my fault, and not hers that she took so long upstairs. I was just tired of playing along today. My mom stood up with a scowl and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the food. None of the guys even noticed her comment but it still made her look bad, in her eyes. This dinner should be fun. My mom came back into the dining room and started putting food on the table. I knew she needed help but she wouldn't ask. She wanted to be out of the room as much as possible.

When she finally came out of the kitchen with the last of the food, she sat down in her seat. She didn't make us say Grace anymore. Glen was an atheist, while Jake was a nonbeliever; and she never made them part of this. Although, she always made me pray before eating. I crossed my hands and bowed my head. I really, really wanted this dinner to be civilized, and I kind of wished it would be over soon. I doubted both would be in my favor. I stopped my prayer act and started getting food. My mother was still praying, but I really think she was just buying time to not speak to anyone.

"So, Helen. How have you been?" My dad asked when she was done praying. I could tell she wished he never spoke.

"I'm fine. Randall. Clare, how many times did your father check in on you?" My mom asked changing the subject, and turning to me.

"Well, I, uh—" I stuttered. I didn't want there to be more fighting because of me.

"Why don't you just ask me yourself, Helen?" He demanded.

"Oh, don't start with me Randall!" My mother sighed.

This fighting continued, and it didn't help the war on my emotions. I couldn't think. I needed an escape. Slamming my knife and fork, in my fists, down on the table; I stood up and walked away from the dining room.

"Clare! Where are you going?" My mother demanded.

"I'm done." I replied flatly.

I didn't look back. I didn't care. I needed to leave that room before I did something stupid. My whole life was going down the tubes and they couldn't even stop fighting for one stupid dinner. As I walked upstairs, I heard the bickering begin again. Glen was trying to calm down my mother but I knew it would be pointless. Glen didn't even seem to comprehend what he had gotten himself into when he married her.

I walked into my room, and sat down on my bed. Realizing what had happened in it, just last night, I walked away from it. I went into the corner of the room, furthest from my bed, and slid down the wall. I really didn't want to deal with anything. The pain in my heart was killing me. I couldn't even cry anymore. My breathing was rapid, and my heart was racing. I knew I couldn't face school, without having to explain, without having to see everyone's worried faces.

I knew Eli would ask questions. Questions I couldn't answer. I knew Jenna and Alli would be thrilled to see me, and Jake. I just didn't want their perkiness around. I knew that they would talk about the dance. The dance in two days. The dance I wouldn't be going too. No one understood. No one could help me out of the pit, I was inevitably falling into. No one could drive away the despair that was eating away at me.

This pain has been building within the past week. What I was feeling on Monday didn't even come close to what I was feeling today. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't be happy with Fitz. I didn't like that he couldn't stop hitting me. My memories were starting to come back. I remembered the fight. My anger. The breaking up. He pushed me back into the table, and it hurt so bad. The pain was so unbearable that I blacked out.

I knew I broke up with Fitz for a good reason, but he scared me. I didn't want him to go after me again. I didn't want him to touch me again. I was done. I've said that a lot in the past few days, but I realized now that I meant it more than ever now. I was done. I was done with Fitz. I was done with my family. I was done with school. I was done with my friends. I was done with me. I realized now that I only cause pain. I only cause destruction. I only cause heartache. No one cares anymore about me. All my true friends have moved on. They have forgotten about me. All my friends at Degrassi, haven't known me long enough.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the straight razor that Glen uses. I knew that he preferred it to a shaver when he was trimming his beard. I have seen some people on TV and movies cut themselves. I knew how too. I just hoped that it would work for me. I knew it was wrong. I just wanted my life to calm down. I couldn't deal with all of this. I just didn't want to have to live with this pain. With this guilt, any longer. The only person that I think would understand what I am going through, would probably hate me if I did this. I wouldn't blame him. Eli might have killed his girlfriend. I never got around to asking him that, but I am pretty sure he would stay away from me, if I did this.

I walked back into my room, and rolled up my sleeves on my shirt. I dragged the razor across my skin, hard enough to make it bleed. Tears started flowing again, in my eyes. I smiled, knowing that I was finally able to cry, and did the same thing to my other arm. When I finished, my arms stung. The cuts were from my elbow to my wrist. I wasn't planning on making such a big cut but I decided that I wanted to see how much pain would go away.

I grabbed tissues from my desk and pressed them to my cuts. When the bleeding stopped I stuff some tissues in my pockets, rolled down my sleeves, and walked out of my room. I walked into the bathroom, and cleaned off my arms. I didn't want to die. I never wanted that. I am a very optimistic person, so I believed things would get better. I just didn't know how long I could have until I snapped that track of mind.

I rolled down my sleeves again, walked downstairs. Without even glancing at the dining room full of people, who were still arguing, I walked out of the house. I slammed the door behind me, hoping that would stop them. I walked down the street, towards the park, Darcy and I used to play at when we were little. I knew it wasn't too far, and I needed to get away from everything. I picked up speed as I walked, knowing that my parents could easily be following me. I darted off the sidewalk and onto the lawns of the houses. I really didn't want to bump into anyone, and I didn't want to be seen.

When I made it to the park, I walked into the far back, near the trees. There was a bench there, that Darcy and I called it ours. She told me that whenever I started to miss her being gone, that I could go there, and that everything would be okay. Darcy was right about a lot of things, but this was not one of them. I realized the only thing that would make this day better, would be having her here. Kenya was too far away and I couldn't just walk to her. I needed to talk to her. I needed to have her here to talk me through this. She once tried to kill herself by cutting, and I know she would help me through this.

I rolled up my sleeves, examining the cuts. The cool air was making them numb and sting at the same time. It was refreshing to know I could still feel. My tears had dried up, and I was starting to feel depressed that I didn't bring the razor with me. I was starting to feel the pain setting in, but the numbness to feel any emotion about it. I pressed my palms into the wounds and realized I would be able to cry that way. The pain was excruciating that I was sobbing because of it. The wounds were barely healed and I knew that they were going to bleed again from this. I planned ahead with the tissues in case of this. I was crying so much that I didn't even notice someone walking up to me, until I heard their voice.

"Clare?" Eli asked. "What are you doing out here, all alone, in the dark?" I looked up at him, and for once he didn't have a scowl or a smirk on his face. His face had a sincere concern look on it. He gave me a once over, before his gaze landed on my arms. "Clare. What happened?" He squatted in front of me taking my arms in his grasp. A street lamp a few yards away, gave the only light for him to see. But it was enough.

"I—I fell." I stammered, not meeting his gaze.

"Clare. Look at me." He asked softly.

"I'm fine. Really." I said. I was looking everywhere I could, but I couldn't look at him.

"Clare." He murmured. "It's okay. Just look at me."

When I looked at him, I saw the concern and all the emotions on his face. I knew his mask was down, and his smirk was nowhere to be found. I started crying. I knew that this would do this to him. I couldn't let him hurt because of me. He didn't know me. He should've stayed away from me in English. He shouldn't have become my friend. The pain inside of me was too unbearable, that I had to look away.

"I—I'm sorry. I—I just can't." I sobbed. "You're mad. I knew it. I knew you would be mad. You're the only person that I didn't want to be mad at me. You're the only person I can trust. I realize now that, I destroyed that too. Just like I destroy everything."

"Clare. You didn't destroy anything. You couldn't hurt a fly. I'm not mad. I'm just confused. What happened Clare? Help me understand." He pressed. I looked into his eyes, I saw that he really wasn't mad. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I just needed someone to talk too. Someone to trust. I knew that person was Eli.

"My life is unbearable right now." I said looking down at my arms. "I didn't do this to kill myself. I just couldn't handle my life. My parents are fighting. They can't stay in the same room without causing an argument. I just don't have anyone at home. They are always gone. I like being alone. Or at least I thought I did. No one understands what I am going through. I'm all alone, Eli. I have no one."

"What about Alli or Jenna?" He asked.

"I don't know them that well. They don't need to be burdened by my problems." I stated.

"What about Fitz?" He proposed. I knew it pained him to offer that. I could tell in his voice, he didn't want to even mention him.

"I—I broke up with him." I sighed. I decided I needed to tell him the truth about Fitz. At least, the main parts. "I—I broke up with him today. I'm scared Eli. I'm scared of Fitz. He hurts me Eli. He has left marks. Recently, I—I have started to fight back, but it's gotten worse. Yes—Yesterday, I tried breaking up with him, an—and he pushed me into my glass coffee table. I wasn't able to remember anything. The last thing I remembered was leaving school. I started to remember everything that happened yesterday, and I realized he—he forced me into—into having sex with him. He gave me a bunch of drugs, and medications for what happened with the coffee table, and I—I just couldn't fight him off."

I broke off in sobs. While I was cutting myself, I started remembering more and more of what happened yesterday. It's also part of the reason that I cut so much. I needed to remember. Eli released my arms, and sat on the bench beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest, crying into him, while he stroked my hair.

"It's okay. Don't worry. You're safe now." Eli murmured to me. I knew I was. As long as I was with him, I was safe.

"Eli—Eli. Today, after we—we skipped English, I broke up with him. He tried to hurt me, but I fought back and ran. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I'm scared to go to school tomorrow, Eli. I don't want him to find me." I stated, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"He won't. You're safe." He replied, pulling me back to him. He held me, letting me cry, for what seemed like forever. He remained quiet, and rubbed my back. I knew I was safe. I just wanted to feel that way again. After a while, he sounded like he was finally going to speak. "Let's get you home."

"No. I can't go home, Eli. I can't." I pleaded grabbing his shirt. I just couldn't go home. Fitz would find me there easily. My parents would yell at me about leaving. I just couldn't deal with any of it right now.

"Okay. Okay. Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked.

"Can't I just stay here?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer.

"I can't just leave you here. It's not safe here either." Eli stated. "Come on." He let go of me and stood up, offering me his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"My house. It's safer than here." He replied.

"Are your parents going to be okay with that?"

"Yeah. They're cool and I don't have a better idea if you won't go home."

I took his hand, and stood up. I rolled down my sleeves, and stuffed my hands into my pockets; following after him. We walked silently to down the sidewalk. No one really knowing what to say. I remained quiet because I was nervous. I still wasn't sure about happened with his ex. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I agreed to with him but I knew that this was definitely going to be a long, and awkward, night. He got to his house, and without a word he walked up the front steps. I followed close behind, and he held the front door open for me. Two people were sitting in the living watching TV. I assumed to be his parents. They were startled to see me. I would be too.

"Hey, Baby boy. Who's this?" The woman asked.

"Mom. This is Clare." He replied hesitantly. "Clare these are my parents."

"Hi." I mumbled nervously.

I figured that his parents would be home. I just hoped that I didn't have to meet them. The woman stood up and walked towards us. She held out her hand to me, and I shook it shakily.

"Call me Cece, and this is Bullfrog." Eli's mother replied.

"Mom." Eli warned behind me.

"Oh, hush, baby boy. I'm just being polite." Cece replied. She kept staring at me oddly.

"Clare. Let's just go upstairs." Eli suggested behind me.

He turned and let me walk in front of him, up the stairs. Walking into his room, I felt out of place. It was all dark and covered in band posters and skulls. I recognized a few of the bands but considering, I wear brighter colors I felt odd there.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He said with a smirk. "Unless you want to go back downstairs, and sleep on the couch."

I smiled. "Are your parents always like that?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

"You've met them. So pretty much." Eli smirked, leaning back on the desk.

I was glad he was back to smirking. It was a better look for him. I glanced over on the desk, and saw a picture of a girl on it. I looked down at my hands quickly but he caught my gaze.

"Who's that?" I asked nervously.

Eli hesitated. "Julia. My ex." I knew by the look that crossed his face that I shouldn't have brought it up. I especially knew not to push further but I was curious. I just didn't really know how to proceed. "She died last year."

"I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" I knew pretty well what happened but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Last year. We had a fight. It got messy. I said things I shouldn't have. She was really upset. Took off on her bike in the night. Got hit by a car."

"I'm so sorry." I said. Did Fitz lie to me? I can't believe it. Eli couldn't lie that well! The pain in his eyes was real!

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was still leaning against the desk, but he had his hands in his pockets now.

"Yeah. It's just not the story I heard is all." I frowned.

"What have you heard?" Eli asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, um, Fitz told me you—hit her with your car." I stumbled over the words.

"Oh." Eli scowled and sighed. "Well. I suppose crazier things have happened between us."

"Why exactly are you two fighting?" I asked, changing the subject. Hopefully he would take the bait. I wanted to lighten his mood again.

"He has been bullying Adam for some time. He tried to bully me, but I wouldn't let him. He needs to be taught a lesson." Eli said. "But for now. You need to sleep."

"Okay." I sighed. I didn't want to go to sleep. I was afraid, that if I went to sleep Fitz would find me. I also didn't want to wake up and realize that this time with Eli was a dream.

"You're safe Clare. You can sleep." He said, as he walked towards the bed.

He grabbed a pillow off of his bed and took the blanket on the edge of the bed. Then he started to fashion a makeshift bed on the ground. I sat there watching him make the bed, before I started to adjust the blankets on the bed, to crawl in. I snuggled into the sheets, and it smelled like Eli. This somehow comforted me. Before he crawled into his bed, he walked over and turned off the lights. Where his windows were positioned, they gave no light from the outside. The room was pitch black, and the only sounds were of Eli, climbing into his bed. The room went silent, the only sounds were of our breaths, and I ended up dozing off easily.


	8. Thursday: Day 5

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. There was a huge storm and it knocked out my power. I couldn't update any of my work even though I had this chapter done yesterday! Anyways the next chapter will be up by today. Also there will be about two more chapters unless I come up with a good idea... I was also planning on doing a spin off kind of thing, that involves their current problems in the show...Such as Becky and the play for Eli and Asher and the internship for Clare... Let me know what you think for the chapter and the spin off in the reviews or PMs. I can't wait to read your responses for both! Thanks!**

_*****PLEASE READ BOTTOM! NEW INFO ON NEXT CHAPTER!*****_

* * *

I woke up sometime before Eli. I didn't know what time it was. I just knew that I liked watching Eli sleep. He looked peaceful. He didn't seem to mind that he was sleeping on the ground. I was pretty sure that he could sleep on broken glass, and still make it look peaceful. I watched him sleep for about an hour, until his alarm clock went off. It startled me a bit, but I watched as Eli scrambled to turn it off. He was out of it, and stumbled to get to the night stand. It was cute.

I giggled. "Morning." He said, as he leaned against the night stand.

"Morning." I repeated sitting up. He smiled at my comment.

"Give me a couple minutes to get ready, and I can drive you to your house." Eli said, wiping his hands over his face. "Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah. I think that I would probably go insane if I spent a whole day with my Mom. Especially since I didn't go home last night." He smirked at my comment, while I returned it with an awkward smile of my own.

"Alright. I'll be back." He replied walking towards the door. "But out of your own safety. Don't open the door for my parents. You thought your mom would drive you crazy—" He cut off, not needing to finish.

"Cece seems nice." I said. He smirked as if I said something amusing, before he left the room.

I stood up and stretched. I adjusted my clothing so it would hang properly on me. Looking around the room, I noticed a mirror on the wall above his desk. It had posters and papers, with writing all over them, all over the mirror. It didn't even look like a mirror anymore, it looked more like a bulletin board. I read some of the lines of work, and it was a story. I skimmed for the title and it was _Stalker__Angel__._ I smiled, realizing that it was his story he was currently working on. I didn't focus much on it, and turned back to the mirror. I pulled the edge of my shirt off my shoulder a little to look at the bruise on it. I knew that if this one wasn't so bad, the others would be. I knew now that I got them from the coffee table.

I pressed some fingers to it, and it was sore. I wanted to check the bruises on my face, but I didn't have any cover-up for afterwards. I didn't want Eli to see them. I didn't want him to worry. I adjusted my shirt back to the way it was and decided to check my other shoulder. I hadn't heard any noise, and figured Eli would be a little longer. So I decided to check it. It looked worse than the last one. From what I could remember, this was the shoulder that hit the table first.

"What happened?" Eli asked urgently. I saw him rush over behind me.

"Coffee table." I frowned, looking away.

He seemed to catch what I meant and pushed on. "How many do you have?"

"A few." I lied, looking away. I couldn't meet his gaze through the mirror.

"Clare? How many?" Eli turned me around to face him. Placing his hands on my shoulders gently, he looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I'm—" I exhaled before continuing. "I'm not sure." I said sadly, looking away. "They're all over."

"Just from the coffee table?" He asked. His voice sounded skeptic, like he already knew the answer.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"He hit you that hard?" Eli's voice started to have an edge to it, as he spoke. It made me nervous. I didn't reply, I just nodded my head. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and just stared at something behind me. When he moved his gaze again, it was directed at me. His gaze softened. "Come on. We need to get you home, or we'll be late."

He grabbed his keys off the nightstand by the bed, and we walked out of the room. He led me downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed his bag. Cece smiled at me, while eying us down. Eli avoided his mother's gaze, and he nudged my arm to turn and walk back through the living room. I smiled back at Cece before we headed out the door. I wondered why she looked at me like that.

As we drove over to my house, I didn't speak. Eli seemed fine after what he found out this morning, but that didn't surprise me. He seemed to snap back pretty quickly. Especially after all the stuff I have told him in the past twenty-four hours. I was nervous of what my parents would do when they saw me showing up in a hearse. I was worried about how my parents were going to react to the fact of me not coming home last night. I was worried about Fitz showing up while I was here. I really didn't want to deal with any of this. When we pulled up to my house, Eli rested his arm on the back of the seat, glancing at me.

"Here we are. Are you okay to go in there?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied hesitantly. "I'll be right back."

I noticed all three cars were in the driveway. It was a little too early for Jake to leave for school. I walked swiftly up the walkway, and into the house. I didn't hesitate to climb the stairs, and enter my room. I didn't think that I would leave the house without running into my parents, but I was hoping that I could delay the meeting for a while. Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to the closet. My arms didn't sting anymore, and I knew they were healing. I knew I probably shouldn't have done it, but it wasn't deep. I would bet anything, that Eli would truly be mad if I did it again. I didn't want him, of all people, mad at me. I knew that none of my friends were mad at me. I just couldn't talk to them about this stuff. My parents were useless, and I rarely talked to Jake. I was scared of Fitz, but I realized that I didn't need him. I didn't need to worry about him either. I had Eli. I at least had Eli. Eli was good. I wouldn't cut again.

I changed quickly making sure that my cuts and my bruises were almost completely covered. I grabbed my backpack, and headed into the bathroom. I touched up the cover up on my face and neck, then headed downstairs.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" My mother yelled as I hit the bottom step.

"And the yelling begins." I muttered.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

I looked into the living room, and saw Glen, my dad, my mom, and Jake all sitting around. Glen and my dad had the same clothes on since yesterday. However, my mom and Jake are wearing different clothes. I figure they probably sent Jake to bed. Although I doubted he would be that concerned about my whereabouts. My mother, on the other hand, probably used sleeping and changing as excuses to leave the room. It didn't surprise me in the least.

"I stayed with a friend." I replied. "And you know, that friend is waiting for me, to get to school. So if you don't mind—"

I walked out of the room, and out the door. I heard my mother call after me but I didn't exactly feel like responding. I walked to Eli's hearse, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." I said.

"Were they mad?" He asked.

"My mom was." I replied. "She was putting on an act. She probably wouldn't have noticed I was gone if Glen or my dad hadn't been there. Let's just go to school okay?"

"Okay." He replied, with a smirk. I was glad he was smirking. It's not like I needed him to worry about me any longer. I was fine. I was safe. I was good.

Eli started the hearse, and we drove to school. When we got there, I looked around for Fitz. I wasn't going to talk to him, but I was still paranoid. We got out of the car, and headed towards the school. I really didn't think I would bump into him, and my instincts were correct. We made it to English without a confrontation, and I sat down in my seat behind Eli. We didn't talk, and I was working on my writing. Regardless of the quality of my work, I still liked to write. Other kids started shuffling in, and I noticed Adam wasn't here yet. I was surprised, but then again, I didn't know what he did before school.

The warning bell rang, and Ms. Dawes came swiftly into class. She glanced at us, as she passed us. She walked to her desk and placed her coffee down.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Ms. Edwards. Glad you two could join us today. I hope you two have a good excuse for skipping my class yesterday?" She asked.

"We were working on our assignments." I stated.

"That's a fair defense." Ms. Dawes looked like she was contemplation something. "I will not deduct any points but you will be joining Eli in detention."

Great. Like I needed to spend any more time at school than needed. I sat back in my chair, and remained silent. I didn't feel like writing anymore, and Ms. Dawes had moved on to something else. I started staring out the window, because I had nothing better to do. This meant when Adam came in I saw him first. His clothes were ruffled and he looked tired. I didn't know why he was late but I don't think it was for a good reason.

"Mr. Torres. Do you have a note for your absence?" Ms. Dawes called.

"No." He replied looking down at his backpack.

"Detention for you as well." She replied before turning back to the board.

When he got his notebook out, he wrote something on a piece of paper and folded it up. He turned to me, when Ms. Dawes was facing the board and handed me the slip of paper. I saw Eli glance at him, but didn't say anything. I unfolded the piece of paper, and looked at the words. It nearly killed me to read them.

_Fitz__is__looking__for__you__._

I nodded to Adam, who was waiting for me to read the note. He turned around and continued listening to the teacher. I didn't really think much of what the teacher was saying was relevant, until I heard the next line.

"Okay, gentle people. For our next part of the group assignments, you will be filming modernized scenes from the essays on Shakespeare. Discuss your thoughts with your group of three and start preparing the skits." She said smiling to the class. She walked by and picked up Eli's paper, and then mine; before turning back to the class. "I will be returning your essays by the end of the period."

Great now I will be acting? I wasn't going to be looking forward to this. The teacher went to her desk, with our assignments and started grading them. Eli and Adam turned around in their seats so we could all talk.

"Where were you?" Eli asked turning to Adam.

"Fitz. I guess he didn't get the memo on my gender status." Adam said. He was definitely annoyed.

"What did he do?" Eli asked. He was getting agitated too.

"Threw me into a door. Spent the past hour in the Nurse's office. Trying to convince my mom to not get involved. No one wants her coming to the school." Adam said.

"He threw you into a door?" I asked. I didn't think he was that cruel.

"Him, and Owen. I thought they had both gotten over me. Apparently I was an easy target." Adam replied nodding.

"So how do you know he is looking for me?" I asked confused.

"Told me to pass on that message, or there would be a round two. I have a feeling round two is coming up anyways." He stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude's a menace." Eli muttered. Last time he mentioned that, I didn't believe him. Now I am starting to think it's too dull of an understatement for him.

"Which is why, I am staying away from him." I stated.

"Good." Eli said. It was all he said because Ms. Dawes had started passing around all of our work.

"Good work, gentle people. Lots of lovely essays." Ms. Dawes said as she walked around the room. She made it to us, and I glanced at the paper she put on my desk.

"A minus? Really?" I asked.

"You should have taken my notes." Eli smirked, turning around in his seat.

"And risk my work sounding like rejected Alexisonfire lyrics? No thank you." I said smiling.

"Ouch, lady. You are hitting me where I live." Eli replied. I didn't know how to reply, so I just smiled at him. Thankfully Adam cut in.

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" Adam asked. I could tell he was annoyed about Fitz, and we weren't helping.

I sat back in my seat. Eli and Adam started talking about revenge. I didn't want to be involved. I decided to reread my story. I only looked up when they asked me a question. Of course, I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Do you want to film the skit after school?" Adam asked.

"Sure. Don't we all have detention after school?" I stated.

"I'm sure Ms. Dawes will allow a free pass for one day." Eli said smirking. He was smiling and smirking a lot, it was making my stomach do backflips.

The bell rang and we all started packing up. Adam had said something about going to the bathroom. We followed him, because we had to walk that way anyway. Adam walked in, leaving Eli and I alone. We were still walking down the hallway.

"You don't have to walk me to class." I said.

"You don't want Fitz bothering you. Just consider me, Fitz repellant." Eli smirked.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's no—" Eli cut off.

We heard a commotion down the hallway. Glancing down it, it was Fitz and Adam. Fitz had pushed him against the lockers. Eli handed me his bag, and walked towards them. I kept back. I didn't want to get in the way, or be noticed.

"Figure out what you are looking at yet?" Fitz asked Adam.

"I'm still trying to process the smell." Adam retorted.

"Hard to do with a broken nose." Fitz said. He started to throw a punch but Eli caught it. He had a scary expression across his face as he turned to Fitz.

"Huh. Whoa. Tell me something. What were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no. Seriously. Was there an audition for the Planet of the Apes remake that I didn't hear about?" Eli taunted. Fitz grabbed Eli by his collar but he didn't seem worried. He looked intimidating, instead.

"He's got the odor part down." Adam pitched in. Adam looked down the hallway away from us. "Guys? Teachers." Fitz released Eli, and stepped back.

"This isn't over." Fitz said before leaving. He walked towards my side of the hallway. Luckily, I was standing with a bunch of other kids, that he didn't see me. It was really just pure luck that he didn't notice me. I was grateful.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked turning to Adam. Adam nodded, and I headed over to them. I handed Eli his bag.

We started walking down the hallway again. The warning bell rang, and we needed to get to class.

"I don't think menace covers him anymore." I said.

"I have to agree." Adam said nodding.

"This needs to end." Eli stated.

We passed a hallway, and Adam turned away from us. Heading to a classroom, right by us.

"Moving out." Adam said, about to walk into classroom. "See you guys at lunch?"

Eli and I both nodded, and Adam disappeared into the classroom. We continued down the hallway to my classroom.

"Let me know if Fitz gives you any trouble." Eli stated awkwardly. There was something he wasn't mentioning. I just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Okay." I said. We had stopped in front of my class. "I'll see you at lunch?"

He nodded, smirking, before disappearing down the hallway. I walked over to my chair, as the final bell rang. I knew that I should probably start paying attention in my classes because they were finally dealing with new material, but I knew that one more day wouldn't kill me. I started writing. I didn't care. I needed to calm down.

My heart was racing, for a mixture of reasons. Possibility of running into Fitz. The dance tomorrow. Eli. The last one confused me the most. I don't know why I felt this way around him. It was weird. Especially since I just ended a relationship of a year yesterday. I guess, ending a relationship with someone you hate doesn't really affect you. This made me grateful. The quicker I forgot about Fitz, the easier my life would be.

The rest of my morning classes passed without complications. I didn't see Fitz. I didn't have to talk to anyone. I was glad. My thoughts were going a mile a minute, but I tried to calm them down. Nothing worked, unfortunately. Lunch came, and Adam found me. I was surprised, but apparently we had classes right next to each other. He was the last one out of his class, and I had to talk to the teacher. He saved me from getting dragged along with Jenna and Alli. They passed by me without a word.

One of the major reasons they probably left me alone, was the fact they had Jake and Dave on their arms. I'll take what I can get. Adam and I walked to lunch.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Adam asked me.

"No. My mom makes me bring lunch." I sighed.

"Same here. My mom said that she has no way of 'limiting the _unhealthy_ choices'." Adam said.

"Sounds like my mom." I laughed.

"Want to sit with us?" Adam asked. "Unless you are planning to sit with them?" He pointed to Alli and Jenna's table. Alli and Dave were talking, while Jake and Jenna were making out. KC and Connor were working on homework again. I made a disgusted face towards Jake and Jenna. I really didn't want to see that. Adam laughed.

"Sure." I agreed.

We continued on towards the table I've seen them sitting at before. The girl with the crazy buns was already sitting there.

"Hey, Imo." Adam greeted her, as we sat down.

"Hi Adam Torres." She replied. She glanced at me. "What is Clare Edwards doing with you?"

"She's eating lunch here." Adam said.

"Imogen Moreno. Please to meet you." She greeted me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"You're Clare Edwards. You're new here. Stepsister of Jake Martin." She stated.

"She knows who everyone is." The older girl, I saw before, replied sitting down. "Fiona Coyne."

"You can call Imo, Psycho. I do." Adam replied.

"I thought we discussed this. Imogen's nickname is Immy." Fiona asked.

"I'm still calling her Psycho." Adam said.

"And I'm calling her Imo." Eli said sitting down.

"Whatever. As her girlfriend, I'll be calling her Immy." Fiona stated.

"Okay, Princess Fiona." Adam teased.

"Yeah, Fifi." Imogen smiled.

I was already starting to like this table. I mean, they included me in the conversations. Imogen and Fiona were dating, just like Alli and Dave or Jenna and Jake, but they actually talked to me unlike the latter. They had me laughing throughout the whole lunch period. I was glad I didn't see Fitz. I was starting to suspect that, besides what Adam told me this morning, he was leaving me alone. Whether or not, that's what the reason is, I was glad to have some Fitz free time. When lunch ended, I walked with Alli and Jenna. They pulled me away, and I knew they had questions. I could at least answer these ones.

"Where were you at lunch?" Jenna asked me, while walking down the hallway.

"I sat with the Drama Club." I stated. I had found out at lunch that they were all members.

"Why?" She asked.

"They invited me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's because she likes Eli." Alli giggled. I remained silent. Did I like Eli? Did I truly? Or was what I am feeling just a crush because of my problems with Fitz?

"Look! She's blushing!" Jenna teased. I wanted to defend myself, but I knew I was. I could tell, and it was probably extremely obvious.

"Stop it." I said.

"Now she's defensive!" Jenna pushed further.

"I am not." I replied.

"Let's leave Clare alone. Are you still coming with us to the dance if you just broke up with Fitz?" Alli asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. I knew I didn't have a date, and Alli and Jenna would be off with Dave and Jake. I don't think I would have fun.

"Let us know by tomorrow! You are still welcome to come over beforehand. It's going to be fun. There isn't a lot of dancing at Degrassi theme dances. This one is more like a fundraiser. There's gambling, prizes, food, music. You should come either way." Alli said. I knew I had more in common with her, and I liked her better than Jenna. It wasn't saying that I wasn't friends with Jenna. It's just that our personalities crashed more.

"Okay." I replied.

I went to my other classes without a problem. If I dare jinx today, I would say it was normal. That was my problem. I jinxed it. When I got into Science, Alli was practically shaking with anxiety. She needed to tell me something. Something that couldn't wait until after class, or at the very least couldn't wait until I put my bag down.

"Did you hear?" Alli asked running over to me, as I entered the doorway.

"No. What happened?" I asked curiously.

"It's what's happening right now!" She stated. She looked like she would burst. "Fitz is going to fight Adam and Eli. In the front of the school! Like now!"

"Are you serious?" I demanded. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

"Yeah! That's why it couldn't wait! It's supposedly like now!" She said.

"Tell the teacher I'll be right back." I demanded.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as I walked out of the room.

I didn't respond. Because I didn't know. Eli and Adam were pretty obsessed with fighting him. Fitz wouldn't back down. It didn't matter. If I got in the middle, it would only be worse. I would be in the same room as Fitz, and I would have to deal with the fact that I would be standing up for Eli and Adam. Fitz wouldn't like that too much. It might even make things worse. Walking down the hallway, I scanned them for anyone that could help. As soon as I spotted him, I knew my plan.

"Connor!" I called down the hallway. He was standing with KC and a curly haired kid that I thought was in my Science class. He looked a lot like the teacher.

"Clare?" He asked confused.

"I need to borrow the stink bomb from your Science project. I'll give it back by tomorrow." I urged.

"I can't. I need it." Connor replied.

"Just give it to her. I have another one." KC stated.

"Okay?" He questioned, as he pulled it out of his backpack. It looked like a golf ball.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him.

"What do you need it for?" KC asked. I was already making my way back down the hallway.

"Thanks again." I called back.

I walked back into science walked over to Alli. We were working with the burners again today, and I waited until we started using them. I lit the end in the burner, and tossed it out in the hallway. It was pure luck that our station was by the door today.

"Where did you go?" Alli asked. She was completely oblivious to what I had just done.

The smell and smoke started to waft in through the hallway.

"I tried to find Eli or Adam. I didn't find them though." I sighed nonchalantly.

The smell was getting worse.

"Can you smell that?" Alli asked.

"Yeah. It smells horrible." I agreed.

"Mr. Betenkamp? There is an odd smell and smoke coming from the hallway." Alli said, talking to the teacher.

Just as she said that, the fire alarm went off. We all hurried out of the room, and down the hallway. As we walked outside, I scanned the grounds. I saw Eli and Adam running off, while Fitz was kneeling on the ground. Our teacher went over to check on him, but he took off as well. We sat around for about twenty minutes before we were allowed to go back inside. The period was almost over and we continued our lab.

When the bell rang, Alli and I parted ways. I was glad that the fight was stopped, although it seemed like they would've been fine. I just didn't want to risk anything. I had to stay after, either for detention or for the skit. I didn't know which, or maybe both. I walked to Ms. Dawes' room to be safe. Adam and Eli were already in there. They probably didn't go to last period. Adam was discussing film equipment with Ms. Dawes, while Eli was sitting on a desk with his feet on the seat. He was looking over some papers.

"You're late, Edwards." Eli joked. He smirked up at me, as I entered the room.

"No. You're just early." I retorted.

I smiled, walking over to him, and sitting down on the desk next to him. I wanted to ask him about the fight, I just didn't know how. I didn't know if he wanted to keep it a secret or if he just didn't want to talk about it. So I would let it go for now.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked walking over to us. He was carrying a lot of film equipment.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"Let's go." Eli said standing up.

Adam put all the film equipment into a duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. Eli took the video camera, since it didn't fit in the bag. This left me with the blanket that we would be sitting on. Heading out of the classroom, we didn't even glance back at Ms. Dawes. We walked out of the school and I figured we were filming out there. Instead, we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"The park. It's a great backdrop for the story. It has some nice scenery too." Adam stated.

"I agree." I said nodding my head.

When we got to the car, we loaded the stuff into the back. That was also when I realized I would be sitting in the middle. The back didn't have any seats, and I was the smallest. So I was stuck awkwardly pressed up against Eli and Adam. My confused feelings towards Eli didn't help the awkward situation.

Climbing into the car, there was absolutely no room. I was the first one into the car, and Adam followed soon after. I scooted over towards the steering wheel a little to give Adam more room, only that meant I was nearly pressed up against Eli when he came and took his spot behind the steering wheel. I was just hoping that this ride would be over soon, and hopefully the awkwardness that came with it.

The only problem would be I could smell Eli's scent. I didn't know if he wore cologne but his scent was just like his bed, and it made me feel oddly safe. I guess my mind was now putting Eli with the term safety now. To help my mind keep away from the awkwardness, I focused on the script in my lap, while Adam and Eli were talking about Dead Hand. Apparently that was something they were both obsessed with. I have heard a few of the songs from the band but I wasn't obsessed like they seemed to be.

Skimming the script, I noticed everything was already written out. This made me nervous. I knew what was in the ending. We had come up with it on Saturday. Great. We hadn't known at the time, but we had decided to put a kiss into the ending. The ending was a little too harsh for the story, and we wanted to make it better.

Only as of right now, I was going to be kissing Adam or Eli. It would be awkward either way, but I hoped it would be Eli. Only because I wanted to see if I felt anything towards him. This would be a good test without ruining our friendship. When we got to the park, we all got out and picked up the same things we carried into the car. I was glad that we were out of the awkwardness of the car ride.

We started walking towards a picnic bench, that wasn't too far away. It was actually, near the bench that I was sitting at when Eli found me, yesterday. I figured now was as good time as any to ask them who was playing Romeo.

"Obviously, I'll be playing Juliet. Which one of you wants to be Romeo?" I asked slowly.

"I will." Eli jumps in. I didn't even get to breathe before he responded. I smile. While he tries to cover his words. "On a count, that I am pretty familiar with the material and all."

"Yeah. What are you not the expert on?" Adam teased. I don't think it was supposed to be that obvious of his intentions to me, but it was. I smiled more as I saw Eli glaring at him.

We arrived at the picnic table and we set everything down. Helping Adam set up, I caught glances between Eli and Adam. Adam looked happy at the recent comment, while Eli was still glaring at him. Eli and I waited around, knowing exactly what to say, for Adam to set up the camera. When he was ready, we go into positions. Eli walked away from the table while I laid _dead _on it. We waited for Adam's signal to start.

"Action." Adam called.

Eli walked over and sat on the table with me, and rested his hand on my waist.

"Juliet! I will join you in the afterlife. Death come quickly! So I can be with her ASAP!" Eli yelled.

He opened the Cola bottle he brought with him, and took a sip after his lines. That was my cue to start. I shot up and began my lines.

"Romeo! You drank the high fructose, Cola beverage! No!" I cried. Eli leaned into me, and our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I put my hands to the back of his neck, for emphasis. I knew this was a skit, but it felt completely real. When we ended the kiss, a little later than originally decided, I was left breathless. Eli fell backwards, and I continued my lines. "Star-crossed? Not for long! I will see you in the afterlife Romeo!"

Picking up the toy gun Adam had brought, I aimed at my chest and pulled the trigger. Falling backwards, I pretended to be dead again. We waited for Adam to turn off the camera before we could sit up.

"Clear." Adam stated.

We both sat up, and locked gazes, I couldn't stare into his eyes too long at one time though, so I played with my hair as well.

"Should we do another take?" I asked. I wanted to kiss him again. I don't know why these feelings came on all of a sudden. I didn't usually fall for guys that quickly. There was just something about him that made my heart stop in its tracks.

"I think we got it." Eli replied, after looking between me and Adam.

I could tell Adam felt awkward, and I didn't blame him. I still didn't understand what was happening. How could he? Eli got up from the table and gave me his hand. He helped me down and we started picking up. It was a small gesture between us, most likely an innocent one on his part, but it made my stomach do complete backflips, that seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Should we go?" Adam asked. I nodded, and we all started heading back to the car. When we got there, we put the stuff in the back. Adam climbed into the car, while I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"My house is just right over there. I'll walk home." I stated to Eli.

"Are you sure?" He asked reassuringly.

"Yes. I'll be okay. I just needed to calm down after yesterday. I'll just ignore them now." I said with a small smile.

"Call me if anything happens. I'll call you to check in later if need be. I don't want you doing that again." He said putting his hands awkwardly in his back pockets.

"I will. Thanks." I said nodding slightly. "Don't worry about me cutting. I won't ever do that again." I wasn't going too. As long as I had Eli, I won't. I turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I started walking, and glanced back. Eli was heading to his car, but he was glancing over his shoulder at me. I continued walking with a smile on my face. I made it home, in a matter of minutes. My house was really close and I honestly didn't mind walking. I walked through the door, and knew that there were no cars in the driveway. Meaning I was home alone.

I walked upstairs, and went straight to my computer. I didn't want to waste any time to myself. I opened it up, and saw that I had a few emails. They were all exactly the same and from the same person. Jenna. It didn't surprise me she sent more than one of the same one. I hadn't been answering the phone and the only time I saw Alli was during Science. I didn't even see Jenna today, besides lunch. Opening the email I read it.

_You are coming to Vegas Night. End of story. Alli told me that you didn't know if you were going. You are. I'm dragging you there by your hair if you need to. But you are going! Love you! 3_

_ -Jenna_

Honestly? She meant well. She was extremely nice, but she was definitely pushy. Although, going wouldn't be such a bad idea now. I would possibly get to see Eli. Extra time to spend with him? Doesn't sound so bad anymore. Funny how I only met him a week ago. I ditched Newspaper today because of the Romeo and Juliet skit, so I couldn't go. I figured I would send Katie an email so she wouldn't hate me.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the Newspaper meeting today. I had to work on an important assignment for English and it's a group. I know this was a great opportunity but I had to pass today. I hope there will be a spot for me next week. If not I understand completely._

_ -Clare_

I sent the email, and started writing again. I tended to write whenever inspiration came. These past few weeks, had tons of inspiration. I worked on it, for about two hours before the doorbell rang. I was annoyed that someone would come and distract me. The only person I could think it would be would be Jenna. It was Thursday, and they usually had plans. Only he was out with Marisol right now. I didn't want to have to explain.

Shutting my laptop, I walked downstairs. I didn't look through the peephole although I probably should have. Without thinking, I opened the door wide, expecting to see Jenna there. Instead, I saw Fitz.

"So you are home." He stated flatly. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Did you not get me running away and ignoring you as a hint? I broke up with you Fitz. I'm done talking." I replied coldly.

"What have we talked about?" Fitz asked harshly.

"For me not to do this." I stated.

I slammed the door in his face. Locking it. I heard him beating on it with his fist. I didn't care. I was actually surprised that I caught him off guard enough that he didn't stick his foot in front of it. Score one for me. I wasn't going to let him bother me. My parents hated him. Jake hated him. My friends hated him. And now, I realized, I truly hated him.

"Clare! Let me in!" Fitz called.

"Go away! I hate you!" I called back. I was done with him.

I was finally not going to let him get to me. Eli was right. I definitely wasn't alone and people did care. I was in a bad position in my family and life right now. But things would get better. There's nowhere to go but up. That's what Darcy always said, before—. I broke off that thought. That would only lead to no good.

I leaned against the door, and sighed. Listening to Fitz wear himself out, as he continued to bang on the door. My phone started buzzing, and I took it out of my pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, I saw it was Eli. I flipped it open, and walked upstairs.

"Hey." I said, as I shut my bedroom door behind me. "Are you checking up on me?"

"I told you I would." He replied smugly. I could almost hear the smirk that had definitely crossed his face.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I smiled into the phone.

"Well of course you are. Everyone is charmed by my presence." He retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I don't fall for that." I replied. Right as I spoke into the phone, the doorbell started ringing nonstop. It was loud in our house. It rang through the walls.

"Someone at the door?" Eli asked.

"No one important." I stated.

"Sounds like someone is trying to get your attention." He said.

"Well, they are wasting their time, because I'm not answering." I retorted.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?" Eli asked curiously.

"You wouldn't like it. If I did tell you." I replied, biting my lip.

"Can I guess? That way you don't tell me." Eli questioned.

"Okay?" I said confused. Where was this conversation going?

"Hmm. Adam?"

"No."

"Jenna?"

"Uh-uh." I teased.

"Alli?" He was running out of people. I was surprised he hadn't guessed Fitz. He probably knew but wanted to prolong the conversation. I was okay with that.

"Nope."

"Eli?" He asked. He sounded frustrated at this point.

"Sure. Why not." I smiled.

"Okay. You get to pick the next topic." He said happily.

We talked for hours. I knew this was the day that my parents tried to get Jake and me around for a family night. I just didn't care. My parents didn't bother me. They probably didn't even think I was home. I didn't even use the bathroom. We just talked all night. We probably talked until at least three, before we said good night. I loved every second of it. I couldn't even tell you what we talked about half the time, but he had me laughing for most of it.

* * *

***** I know I promised that this chapter would be up really soon and I know that I haven't been updating but I was away camping for two weeks with my family and I didn't have internet. I also have a wifi problem with my computer and I know these aren't excuses so I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow...I PROMISE! This upcoming chapter will most likely be the final chapter! I have most of it finished but it will be an extra extra long chapter! I promise that it will be twice the length of all the others! *****


	9. Friday: Day 6 (Part 1)

**Hey everyone. I know its been awhile. School has been hectic and I understand if no one reads this anymore. I just wanted to post it anyway. This is only part 1 and I am almost done part 2. I hope this extremely long day helps with the forgiveness? Post Reviews and Comments. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

When I awoke, in the morning, I still had a smile on my face. This was the happiest I've been, since starting at Degrassi. This was the happiest I've been, for the past year. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. I waited for the bus, and for once, it didn't bother me at all to see my old friends. I knew they weren't my true friends, if they left me like that. Right when I needed them most. I got off the bus and headed into school quickly. I was heading to English, and my day was looking up.

I walked past the senior class co-presidents, and Principal Simpson. I didn't know who the girl was, I had heard her name was Holly J, but I wasn't sure. The guy I knew all too well. It was Alli's brother, Sav. I had heard her mention he was one. I continued to walk, but my heart leaped when I heard the mention of a stink bomb. If they didn't know it was me, they would know eventually. I was caught! It was only just a matter of time.

I walked swiftly into the media immersion lab, English was long forgotten, and went straight to the book shelves there. Pretending to look for a book, while I was actually watching the three, continue chatting casually. I was so nervous about getting caught that I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, when someone came up behind me.

"Hiding from the popo?" Eli teased.

"I was just looking for a book." I replied nervously. Picking up a book and gesturing to it. I walked away a little and continued looking out the window.

"Saving the world, one stink bomb at a time." He stated smirking at me. Dang it. I was caught. I turned to him with a nervous smile. "I knew it was you!"

"Someone had to stop Fitz from fighting you two. One more second and he could've kicked Adam's butt." I defended.

"I was the one he was going to kill." Eli retorted jokingly. I smiled, and glanced over at Mr. Simpson and the co-presidents. Simpson was no longer talking with them, and was headed this way.

"Simpson is coming over here. He's knows I did it. I'm going to get expelled." I panicked.

"Three days suspension max. And only if you get caught." He reassured.

"Maybe I should just confess. Throw myself at his mercy." I rambled nervously.

"Or let me handle it." Eli stated. What was he going to do? He stepped away from me and walked towards Mr. Simpson. "Sir? I'd hate to be a rat, but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. I heard him bragging about it."

Mr. Simpson looked down at him. Then over to me. "Is this true?"

"Possibly." I replied nervously. I glanced between Eli's gaze and Mr. Simpson's as I answered.

"Okay. I'll look into it." He replied before walking away.

"Justice has been served." Eli stated with a smirk.

"If Fitz finds out—" I argued.

"I'll handle it." He defended. I half smiled at him. I was glad that I was off the hook. He stepped towards me and continued talking. "Now. Let's talk about something more important. Like how you are going to thank me, for throwing Simpson off your scent." He smirked. We were only inches apart.

"What did you have in mind?" I teased. I tried to keep the blush off my face, and my heart from racing. Both were futile attempts. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I don't know—" He teased leaning in. My heart was racing, as his lips met mine. I was completely caught off guard, but when his tongue brushed my bottom lip, I didn't hesitate to open for him. He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I rested my hands on his shoulders. The kiss only took a few moments, but I was cut off guard and speechless, by the time he pulled away. He looked down at me and smirked. "I won't be in English. I have a French exam."

"I think you just passed it." I stuttered.

I didn't look him in the eye. It wasn't intentional. I was just stunned. I saw him smirk and walk away, while I looked after him. I didn't know how to describe the moment. My mind was like Jell-O. I just couldn't think straight. All I could think about was the kiss. And how I wanted to kiss him more. I grabbed my bag that I had set on the floor when I came in, and headed to English. Adam and I worked on the editing of the skit. It was due at the end of the period, so we had too. When the bell rang, we were satisfied, and turned it in to Ms. Dawes.

Adam and I parted ways, and I headed to my locker. I didn't mention to anyone about the kiss, mainly because I didn't know what it meant. Next time I saw him I had to find out. I opened my locker and started switching out my stuff for the next class, when Eli walked up to me.

"How was your French exam?" I asked.

"Way too long." He replied. He leaned in for another kiss but I hesitated. He noticed it, and he gave me a confused look.

"Does this mean I have a date to Vegas Night?" I asked. I was so nervous I thought I could drop dead right there.

"Depends. Do I get a corsage?" He teased smirking.

I smiled, and he leaned in again. Someone hit the locker next to us, and it startled us. The person spun Eli around, and I looked at who it was. It was Fitz. My heart stopped dead in its tracks. I was terrified. Who knew what he was going to do?

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office. Someone told him I set off the stink bomb." Fitz stated angrily.

"Me and my loose lips." Eli joked, shrugging.

By the time he finished the words, Fitz threw him into a headlock. I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do.

"Not so lippy now, are you? What a dude gotta do to get you out of his grill?" Fitz demanded. A teacher walked by and Fitz released Eli. Eli shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. Fitz stepped into Eli's face again. "This isn't over."

Fitz walked away without giving me a second glance. I was glad, but I was also nervous about what he was planning. I knew Fitz didn't like to prolong these types of problems but I knew that he would continue this one. They were in a war.

"That dude's a menace." Eli stated, turning to me. He was angry, but it wasn't towards me. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Because that worked so well last time!" I argued. "Can't you two just kiss and make up?" I had reasons to be angry with Fitz, but their war could easily be broken. It would probably make him less angry all the time too.

"He's not really my type." Eli teased and smirked at me. I felt like I could melt and forget about all my problems if I could just watch him smirk all day long.

"I'm serious, Eli! Someone is going to get hurt." I stated as he turned started closing my locker for me.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared." Eli stated while locking my locker.

"Or—" I hesitated. I was really nervous to ask him what I did next. "You could lay low with your girlfriend?" I met his eyes nervously. He remained silent for a few moments studying my eyes.

"Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend." He replied smirking.

He took my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. So I was still holding his hand as he walked me to class. The rest of the morning was a blur and I was really starting to wonder if I was failing any of my classes because I didn't even know half the subjects I was taking. When the lunch bell rang, I walked out of the classroom, while meeting up with Adam.

"Ready to go to lunch?" He asked.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go to my locker. Test next period." I stated.

"Want us to walk with you?" Adam asked.

"Sure. Thanks. I'll be really quick." I said to Adam. I liked that I was making true friends here. Adam and I got along really well. We walked the other direction, away from the café and towards my locker. I opened it and started switching out my stuff really quickly. We wanted to get to lunch soon so we wouldn't lose too much time. We talked the whole time. He was telling about how Fiona and Imogen. I had found out that Fiona and Adam dated for a little while, but she realized she liked girls. Imogen hasn't decided what she likes yet, but she knows she likes Fiona. They only recently started dating. Fiona was a diplomat and she has a twin brother who is going to a prestigious high school in New York. Fiona stayed here because she wanted to be with her friends. She was in the same grade as Eli and Imogen.

When I shut my locker, we started heading towards the café. We passed by some booths for tickets to Vegas Night. I needed to buy a ticket because I hadn't yet. Otherwise, Alli and Jenna would kill me. Plus I was going with Eli now.

"Adam hold on." I said stopping in front of one of the booths. "I need to buy a ticket."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Two tickets?" I asked the lady behind the booth. She handed them to me and I gave her some money in return. "Thanks."

"Two tickets. Quite a gamble. Too bad that boy of yours may not make it to Vegas Night." The voice behind stated coldly. I turned to face the person, and I froze. Fitz.

"Hurting Eli won't solve anything." I argued. Adam beside me shifted uncomfortably. I knew he wanted to walk away but wouldn't as long as I was confronting Fitz.

"Dude set me up." Fitz replied angrily.

"Because he was trying to protect me." I pleaded walking after him. Adam kept close behind. "I set off that diversion to stop you from fighting them."

"Good to know." He grinned coldly. It gave me chills to know that he had this information up his sleeve. I needed to say something to keep this knowledge down. He started to walk away again.

"So, you'll leave Eli alone?" I asked hopefully. "I'll come clean to Simpson. I'll tell him you weren't responsible. Anything."

"Anything?" Fitz's grin widened.

"That doesn't involve breaking a commandment." I retorted smugly.

"Got plans for tonight?" He questioned.

"Kinda. Yeah." I replied confused. He obviously knew that.

"Break 'em. Fitzy needs a date to Vegas Night." He replied happily. I appalled at the fact he would even think of such a statement. After all that has happened this past week. He continued speaking when I didn't. "Or I'll put your pretty little boyfriend in the hospital."

I looked down at the tickets. I couldn't think straight. I thought tonight I was going to finally have fun. I wish I never went to my locker. I could've been with Adam and Eli at their table. Instead I was conversing in dangerous waters with Fitz. I was apparently dragging Adam down with me as well.

"If I go with you—" I started.

"Clare!" Adam cut in. "You're actually considering this?"

"If I go with you;" I continued. "You'll leave Eli, and Adam, alone?"

"As long as they stay out of my face." Fitz replied shrugging. "Take it or leave it."

"'Kay." I whispered. Fitz nodded before walking away. I turned to face Adam and he looked horrified. The lunch bell was going to ring in a few minutes, and I had lost all appetite. "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm going to go to the media immersion lab. I told Alli I would meet up with her after lunch, and I have to talk to a teacher first." I lied.

"Okay." Adam nodded. "You need to tell Eli. You need to explain your reasoning to me too."

"I will. After school?" I asked. He nodded and walked away.

I knew I had time to kill before lunch ended. I also knew that I had time to kill before I had to confront Eli or Adam about tonight. I thought this was going to be a fun night. I no longer think that. I was meeting Alli at four, so that meant I have an hour after school to explain to Adam and Eli my motives. I really hoped that they both wouldn't hate me. I couldn't talk to Adam now, even though I had a good opportunity to explain. I needed to clear my head and get my thoughts straight.

My afternoon classes were a blur and I only remembered Science. Alli came in early before the bell, and walked over to me. She was beaming with curiosity. She was probably wondering if I was going tonight.

"So?" She questioned. She was really anxious and excited.

"I'm going." I replied awkwardly.

"Great! Are you going with anyone?" She beamed with excitement.

"Fitz." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't really want her to hear but I needed to tell her.

"Excuse me?" She said louder than meaning to. The kids walking into class glanced over at us. "Did you just say who I thought you said?"

"Yeah. Long story." I sighed.

"Well. I'm listening." She demanded crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't angry but she was confused.

"I don't have time. It's truly a long story." I said sadly. She thought for a moment tapping her foot.

"Okay. Come with me." She replied slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Skipping. I need details now." She stated.

"Don't we have a lab we need to complete?" I asked.

"We won't be gone the whole block. I'll get a note from Ms. Oh." She replied dragging with her before the teacher came into the classroom.

"Okay." I sighed.

We walked into the Zen garden that I have passed by once or twice before, when Fitz was yelling at me in the corridor by here. It was really peaceful, we sat on the memorial. I had heard from a few people around school that JT Yorke was killed a while ago. He was supposed to graduate in the grade before Darcy. I was surprised. I didn't even hear about him from her, but she was apparently friends with a lot of his friends.

"Spill." She stated.

"Okay." I said.

I told her everything about the past week. And I mean everything. I told her about Eli and what has happened between us the past few days. I told her about my old school with Fitz. I told her about Fitz's abuse. About my old friends leaving me. I told her about my break-up with Fitz. Both times. I told her about how I have been avoiding him ever since. I was extremely nervous telling her about all of this, but she remained quiet and concerned.

She begged me to continue, every time I stopped speaking. She needed to know everything. I was glad that I had vented and I was really happy that she was there for me. I told her about sleeping with Fitz and spending the night over at Eli's. I even mentioned the cutting and my parents' fighting. I was self-conscious to tell her about my personal life but if I told her about Fitz, I might as well tell her about this. I told her all that happened today, and finished off with Fitz's threat.

"Oh my god! I can't believe all of this happened to you! I have been teasing you about Eli and Fitz all week! Trying to get you to go to Vegas Night! I feel horrible! I'm so sorry, Clare!" She sobbed.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just didn't want to tell anyone. Eli kind of found out. That was the only reason. Otherwise I wouldn't have talked about it. I just thought I would tell you because it's all in the past." I sighed.

"Is it really?" She asked.

"What?" I stared at her confused.

"Is it really in the past?" She repeated. "I mean aren't you going on a date with Fitz tonight?"

"I guess. But nothing will happen. It's just something I have to do to keep Adam and Eli safe." I replied.

"Just make sure to keep yourself safe." She stated wrapping me in a hug. The bell rang, and she wiped her tears. "Oops. Didn't mean to skip the whole period." She giggled. "So do you want to come over now?"

"I promised I would meet up with Adam and give him an explanation. I also didn't mention this date with Fitz to Eli. I need to tell him too." I said nervously.

"Okay. See you in an hour?" She asked standing up.

"Definitely." I replied.

We walked our separate ways, and I looked around for Adam. I saw him by his locker; he was sitting in front of it, reading a comic book.

"Where's Eli?" I asked.

"He needed extra time for a History exam." He stated curtly.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. I sat down beside him nervously, and looked at him. I didn't know why he would, but I just really wanted to be friends with him. I didn't want anyone here to hate me. Besides Fitz. He could hate me all he wanted.

"No." He replied setting his comic book down and turning towards me. "How could you date that bastard?"

"It's one date. To a school sanctioned event. It was for you and Eli. To help you two." I stated sadly. "I just don't want you two to get hurt." He leaned back and relaxed a little.

"I'm sure Eli snapped a gasket." He said looking at me. He noticed my hesitation. "Wait! You haven't told him yet?"

"I will. As soon as he is out of his History exam." I replied quickly. "I'm doing this for him. For us. He'll understand." I didn't know who I was trying to convince him or me.

"And ignore that the girl he likes is going to Vegas Night with his nemesis?" Adam asked. Definitely not sounding convinced. "Yeah. Sounds just like him."

"Okay. Please tell me an ostrich started World War One." Eli joked. We both looked up to see him standing there. He didn't seem to hear our conversation, but he noticed my nervousness. I couldn't look at him in the face. "Spit it out, Edwards."

"Well, you know. It—It—It's funny you should—you should mention World War One." I stuttered standing up. Adam stood up next to me as well. "Because, well, many say that the—the—the revenge, and uh, in acted by the League of Nations, on Germany, post war. Was actually responsible for the outbreak of World War Two." I babbled. I was extremely nervous, and I needed to say something to cover my nervousness.

"What is she talking about?" Eli asked Adam. He was obviously confused.

"Clare is going to Vegas Night with Fitz." Adam stated. Eli's face dropped from a confused smirk to a scowl.

"Adam!" I urged.

"It's better to rip the ban-aid off!" He said happily.

"Yeah." I replied flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do. Adam left hastily, and I turned to Eli. He looked hurt and defeated.

"I'm waiting for the punch line." He joked. His voice showed all the hurt he was trying to keep off of his face.

"Fitz promised to leave you and Adam alone, if I went to Vegas Night with him." I defended weakly.

"And you said yes?" He demanded sadly.

"I want this stupid feud to be over!" I pleaded. "I want him out of my life! And if I go with Fitz tonight, I think I can make that happen." Eli grinned at me. I took this as a good sign.

"I suppose crazier things have happened." He sighed, smirking.

"So you're not mad?" I asked happily.

"Just a little bit." He replied still smirking.

"Good." I sighed. "I have an hour before I meet Alli. Coffee?" I wanted him to cool down, and I wanted to prove to him that tonight meant nothing to me.

"Rain check?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

He smirked and I watched him walk away. I was really nervous that he was ticked. I didn't want him to do something stupid. I really cared about him and I didn't want him making things worse. He walked down the hallway, to where I could not see him. I grabbed my bag, and smiled. I knew that I would get to see him tonight either way. So I decided to head over to Alli's early. I had grabbed my clothes and went over. Knocking on the door she was giddy with joy. I was relieved that I could forget about all the stuff that has happened the past week for a few hours. Then hopefully put Fitz behind me after tonight.

I walked into the bathroom to change, while Alli changed in her room, and Jenna changed into her outfit in the upstairs bathroom. When we were done we were going back into the dining room. Alli had set up mirrors everywhere, and had make-up splayed on the table. When I finished putting on my outfit, I walked into the dining room. Alli and Jenna were already there.

"The convent called. They want their outfit back." Alli teased.

"Perfect. I don't want Fitz getting the wrong idea about tonight." I stated sitting down in front of a mirror. I adjusted my hair and turned around to meet Jenna's confused gaze.

"Okay. Uh, help me out?" Jenna asked confused. "I thought you liked Eli?"

"I do." I agreed.

"But you're going to Vegas Night with Fitz?" Jenna asked. She was still trying to figure out the situation. So I decided to help her out with the explanation.

"Fitz damaged Eli's car. So Eli tricked Fitz into getting arrested. Then Fitz was going to fight Eli and Adam, so I set off the stink bomb that Fitz got blamed for. So to stop Fitz from fighting Eli, I agreed to go to the dance with him." I stated. I watched as Jenna's expression went to even more confused. "Clear?" I asked.

"Crystal." She replied, with a confused smile.

"Just one question." Alli began. "When did your life become like West Side Story?" They both giggled while Jenna went back to observing her hair.

"I just need to get through tonight, and then maybe Eli and I can go on a real date." I said happily. The doorbell rang, and Jenna went to go answer it.

"Ah." Jenna said gesturing to the door. "Speak of the devil."

Eli stepped through the door, and looked at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I repeated. I wasn't sure why he was here.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I agreed confused.

I walked out the front door, and Eli closed it behind me. We walked down the steps and I leaned sideways against Morty's passenger door. While Eli put his hand in his pocket and leaned against the hood. He held a vile of something in front of me. He gestured to it when he spoke.

"It's ipecac. Makes people barf." Eli said smirking at me.

"Most guys just by flowers." I teased smiling at him.

"I want you to slip it into Fitz drink." Eli replied. I guess this feud wasn't going to end easily. Couldn't he just let this go?

"What happened to being the bigger man?" I asked, annoyed.

"Can't. Not anymore." He replied.

"Because?" I asked. I was confused and ticked off. I was going with Fitz tonight to end this feud that Eli wanted to keep pushing.

"Don't be naïve. He's a bad guy." He ordered. "He wants to have sex with you again." I could tell that he was angry, but I was too ticked that I didn't care.

"Oh, then you are right! The appropriate response is to poison him." I argued.

"I told you! This is how you control bullies! Keep them scared!" He yelled. "Doesn't he scare you? Why not return the favor?"

"You know who also uses those tactics?" I asked. He looked confused, so I continued. "Terrorists." He chuckled at that. It was making me more aggravated.

"I don't understand. Whose side are you on?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure." I stated coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I know it's not the side that poisons people. I thought you were different from him."

With that, I walked back into the house, shutting the door behind me. Leaving him aggravated and confused on the sidewalk. I finished getting ready with Alli and Jenna, and Sav drove us to the dance. When we got there, we all went in different directions. Alli and Jenna went to find Dave and Jake, while I went to find Fitz. I needed to talk to Eli but I figured it could wait for now. Now, I needed to play along for this dance. Regardless of how much I disliked him right now, Fitz had all the power against us. Finding him at his locker, I walked up to him and noticed something in his hands. It was a corsage.

"Is that corsage for me?" I asked nervously, walking up to him. I was dumbfounded that he would even know where to get one.

"My mom made me bring it." He replied smirking. His seemed empty compared to Eli's. Almost faked. I smiled to his comment and continued to play along.

"I like it." I sighed. "But, I'm not going to have sex with you again."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Fitz demanded. I wasn't going to back down. I was done with Fitz's lies and antics.

"I know what you told Eli." I argued, taking the corsage.

"Clare. In theory, all guys want to hook up with a cute girl like you. It's like physics." Fitz stated shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Biology." I smiled looking down.

"Whatever. I wouldn't try anything on you. Unless you want me to?" He asked curiously.

"In theory, not a chance." I stated.

"I bet you Eli overreacted." Fitz joked.

"Kinda." I smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't it be easier if you two just got along?"

"One would think. Last time I tried to end this feud; your little boyfriend got me arrested." He stated coldly. I hated the way he said boyfriend. It was like he was taunting me with the term.

"Would an apology still work to end this feud?" I asked. I was hoping that maybe they could get along rather than just ignoring each other. I didn't want Fitz in my life. But having an enemy, even a dormant one, is still dangerous. Especially if that dormant enemy is Fitz.

"Sure. But good luck getting it." Fitz retorted, frustration filling his voice.

He shut his locker and we walked into the gym. It was filled with balloons and streamers everywhere. I thought that Vegas Night was just a theme, but as I looked around, I saw gambling tables and stands. There were TVs surrounding every column beam and wall. TVs were placed all around the school for the Student Council and the Senior Representatives, to notify us about stuff. I hadn't seen many TVs around school when I went looking for Fitz, so I assumed they were probably taken to be used in the gym. Fitz and I passed by some of the tables and walked around the room.

"I'm going to go get some punch. I'll be right back." I said nonchalantly.

"Hurry back." Fitz replied, and walked off. I started heading back the way we came. I spotted Eli while I was walking with Fitz, and I need to talk to him about the apology. As I walked up to him, I noticed he was gambling at a table.

"Come on. Lucky seven." He muttered to himself as he rolled the dice, at a crabs table. "Having fun on your date, Judas? I bet Fitzy is a real dreamy kisser." He didn't meet my eyes as he walked the game in front of him.

"You can't be mad at me, because I wouldn't slip ipecac into Fitz's drink." I stated coldly.

"Can I be mad you're with him?" He asked looking at me.

"He threatened to hurt you. What was I supposed to do?" I asked confused, and I was starting to feel hurt by his lack of trust in me.

"Let me handle it." He retorted.

"Yeah. Because that was working so well." I argued. "You and Fitz need to end this. This isn't your fight anymore. He's willing to bury the hatchet. He just wants one thing."

"You're going to sleep with him?" He demanded sadly, looking into my eyes.

"No!" I whined. "You're going to apologize."

"For what?" He scoffed.

"Anything he wants. Please, Eli?" I pleaded.

He gave it some thought. "Fine." He said smirking at me.

"Really? You'll apologize?" I asked stunned. I didn't think he would give in this easy.

"But I won't mean it." He stated.

"As long as you sell it." I sighed. I was glad this was going to end. I wanted Fitz out of my life, but I didn't want Eli to always be in danger of him. I needed this war to be over. Once and for all. He nodded and I rested my hand on his forearm. "I'm going to go get him." I said, before walking away.

I ran to go get Fitz. When I got to him, I pulled him away from his friends. I knew that he was pissed, but I wasn't worried. We were in a school, and I wasn't going to be alone as long as I stayed in the gym. I pulled him off to the side of the gym and turned to him. I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Eli is ready to apologize." I stated to him.

"This better be good." He muttered. I started pulling towards where Eli was last seen. He wasn't there.

"Hold on." I said, pulling Fitz along.

I walked towards the center of the room, and saw that Eli was standing at the punch bowl. I walked over to him, and made Fitz stand in front of him. I didn't know if Fitz wanted to get an apology from him, but I didn't care. He said he would, so I took that as a white flag for a truce.

"Okay. We're here. All set for the apology." I said turning to Eli, eagerly.

"You know. In some places, this would be considered black mail." Eli smirked, meeting my gaze.

"Eli. Stop procrastinating." I was starting to get annoyed that this wouldn't end soon enough.

"Yeah. Eli. Do what the lady says." Fitz joked stepping closer to me.

I took a step away from both of them. Eli was glaring at Fitz, until he glanced to me. I tried to show him with my eyes, that I wanted him to apologize. I wanted this feud to be over so bad, that I was hoping that he would understand. I told him he didn't have to mean it.

"I'm sorry." Eli said. "For everything." I smiled at him. I was proud he would try to end this feud.

"That's not gonna do. You said the words but I didn't feel them." Fitz argued. Are you kidding me? First Eli? Now Fitz? I doubted this feud would ever end!

"Okay. Enough!" I snapped at Fitz. "Okay. Fitz? You got your apology. Now shake hands."

"Or we could toast. To a cease fire." Eli proposed, taking two drinks from the table.

He handed one to Fitz, and kept one for himself. I was curious why no teachers were around to guard the punch bowl. Someone could easily spike it. That's when it hit me. Eli could've spiked Fitz drink with ipecac. They clinked cups and brought them to their mouths. I needed to stop this.

"Stop. Trade cups." I said nervously. They both looked at me weirdly, so I continued. "It's an Ancient Roman custom."

"She's the boss." Eli replied shrugging his shoulders. They traded cups, and were about to drink. Now Eli would get what he deserved. "Lejáim!" He said as he brought his to his mouth.

I looked between them, and smiled. I kept my eye on Eli, and he kept his gaze on me. I noticed that nothing was happening to him, but Fitz was starting to shake. When I glanced at him, I saw him turn around and throw up. Eli chuckled and I couldn't believe he spiked it. He must've known that I would switch the drinks. Great! Fitz took off running out of the room, and I turned to Eli. Anger building.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"You're the one who made us switch." Eli said shrugging.

"Oh! Don't you dare put this on me!" I argued. His face looked hurt but I was too mad to care. "Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!"

"Clare!" Eli called after me.

I stormed off out of the gym. I needed to find Fitz. I couldn't let him think that I had anything to do with this. I couldn't let him leave angry. I knew Fitz. He would plan something and come back hard. I was done being caught in the middle.

"There you are." I sighed, walking up to Fitz. He was standing at his locker. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." Fitz replied. He was being curt and I understood why. Trying to make him feel better, I continued to speak.

"I should've known that Eli would try to pull something like this. He's always trying to come off as this badass. Worst of all, I fell for him. I guess that makes me—" I could see the anger building in his eyes. I knew this wasn't helping. He cut me off before I could change topics.

"A regular ass?" He questioned.

"I was going to say naïve." I said sighing.

I knew he was pissed but I didn't want to be the cause. I also didn't want to get hit tonight. I didn't bring makeup to cover it up. He glared into my eyes, as his hand moved from the locker to behind him. I noticed something glimmer off the lighting and saw it was a pocket knife. Crap! He was going to use it! I knew it! I just didn't know if it was for me or for Eli. I hoped it wasn't for both. I knew I needed to find Eli either way.

"Who—well I should probably get back there." I stuttered. I was trying to cover for leaving him abruptly. "See you around?" He nodded and I replied "Okay."

I didn't want to turn my back, so I walked backwards towards the gym. When I got to the entrance I turned around and ran into it. I had to find Eli. I didn't see him anywhere, and I didn't know if he left. If he did that would be great! He would be gone and out of the way for now. I maneuvered through people until I found a familiar face. Adam. I pulled him away from the people he was talking to.

"What's up Brutus?" Adam teased.

"Where's Eli?" I demanded. I was shaking and I needed to know where he was. I didn't know how much time I had to find him if he was still here.

"If you're going to lecture him again—" He trailed off. I grabbed his shirt, trying to get him to listen to me.

"Fitz has a knife." I stated. Realization passed through his expression.

"Do you think he is going to use it?" He demanded.

"I—I do—don't know. Where's Eli?" I stuttered. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Looking for you." He choked out. I bit my lip. All my hope of Eli's safety was gone.

"Okay. Tell Simpson." I demanded leaving Adam behind.

"Okay." Adam called back.

I ran out of the gym, looking for Eli. I didn't know where Eli was. I didn't know where Fitz was. They could be together or on opposite ends of the school. I was just praying I would get to Eli in time, and I wouldn't run into Fitz. I don't know how it took me, but I ran all over the school. I didn't know where to look anymore. I decided to go to his locker. I wasn't sure if he would be there, but I figured that I would give it a try. I heard Mr. Simpson call a lock down and knew that I didn't have much time left, before Fitz was aware he needed to go.

Getting to the hallway with Eli's locker, I noticed someone leaning against the opposite set of lockers. It was Eli. I sighed in relief and ran up to him. No matter how mad I was at him, I didn't want him to die because of his stupid prank. I pulled the ear buds out of his ears and made him look at me. He looked stunned and confused to see me. I didn't give a chance to speak though.

"Come with me. Fitz has a knife!" I ordered. When he didn't move, I tried pulling him, but he didn't budge. "This is where we run. Let's go!"

"I'm going to let that jerk scare me." He stated. I could tell he was terrified but he wasn't back down. I would never understand the dedication he has towards standing up to Fitz.

"Eli! He has a knife!" I yelled. I gripped his forearms and he held mine. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but another voice cut him off.

"Aww. Don't you two look cute." Fitz joked coldly. He walked down the hallway into view, and I saw the knife open and in his hand. I turned towards him, and met his gaze. I was terrified, and Eli stepped next to me. Keeping really close. I really didn't want him hurt. I wished there was something I could do to help him but I was too weak compared to them.

"You—You should go." I stuttered.

"And let Pretty Boy make time with my date?" He joked.

"Please Fitz. Don't do this." I pleaded.

My hands were shaking violently, and I can bet anything that my face was pale white. I didn't even want to look at Eli. I couldn't. I need to keep my eyes on the guy with the knife. He walked towards us, and I started walking back. Eli was standing slightly behind me, and he held my elbow lightly, so I didn't completely knock him over, as we moved away from Fitz.

"Shut up Bitch! You're next!" Fitz sneered. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was terrified for both of us now. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Eli to die.

"Look. I'm sorry about before. About everything. You win." Eli stepped in front of me, and towards Fitz. I grabbed the back of his coat and made him still walk backwards with me.

"I've heard that before." Fitz said pushing him backwards into me.

"Clare. Go." Eli muttered under his breath to me.

"No." I argued. I was staying I couldn't watch this. I knew I was going to be next but I wouldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him.

"This time I'm serious." Eli urged to Fitz. I could tell he was scared.

"So am I. You both have had this coming for a while. It could just be Clare, but you wouldn't stop." He stated coldly.

"Leave her out of this. You aren't touching her!" Eli sneered.

"How can you control my actions when you're dead?" Fitz grinned. It was a twisted, creepy grin that I didn't want to look up at him anymore. I tried pulling Eli back again but he wasn't moving anymore. He was standing his ground, as Fitz stepped towards us again. "What Emo Boy? You all out of smart ass comments?"

"Clare. Get away from me." Eli ordered.

He took my grip off the back of his coat and held my hand, pushing me away. He had pushed me towards the other side of the hallway, the only reason I moved was because I stumbled when he pushed me. I kept backing up until I hit the lockers across from them. His facial expression and eyes told me to run, but I was frozen.

I stood there in horror as Fitz continued to push Eli into the corner of the hallway by the doors. The knife glimmered in the light of the windows above them, since the hallway lights were turned off. My heart was racing. I felt like I was going to faint, but I wouldn't let myself. I would be letting Eli down, and possibly getting myself killed in the process.

"Come on Emo Boy. Nothing to say?" Fitz said pushing against him again.

"Please. Don't do this." I urged. I didn't even mean to speak but it just came out of me.

"Do I need to make you keep quiet?" Fitz demanded spinning around. I knew my face showed fear. I was petrified. I just hoped it was enough of an opening to make Fitz realize how stupid he was being. Apparently not, because he started walking towards me.

"Stay away from her." Eli growled pulling Fitz back.

Fitz was shocked by the sudden grip on his arm that he didn't fight back. Eli punched him in the face, and Fitz fell backwards. I was shocked. I thought we were both going to die. I was terrified but I guess my outburst was enough to distract him from Eli. The knife fell out of Fitz's hand and skidded across the floor. I saw where it landed but I didn't move. Eli kneeled over Fitz, and continued to punch him.

Something about Eli's expression on his face, knocked me out of the shock. I saw hatred and anger filling his features as he continued to punch him. I ran over to Eli, and tried prying him off of Fitz. Fitz's nose was definitely broken, and blood was everywhere.

"Eli stop! Please!" I screamed wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to pull him up.

I didn't want him to kill Fitz. I hated Fitz and I wished he was dead, but I didn't want Eli getting into trouble. I don't know why my mind was always so rational, but it came in handy in situations like this. Eli noticed my grip on his waist and tried to pull me off of him. He put his full attention on my arms that he didn't notice Fitz's punch. He punch Eli, and he fell back onto me. We both collapsed onto the floor, and Fitz stood up. Looking for the knife. Eli was up moments after, going after Fitz.

They were really close to where the knife was, but I didn't think either of them knew its location. I needed to get to it before they did. I ran over to it, and used my sleeve to pick it up. I didn't want my finger prints on it. I needed to get it away from here, until we could get help. I closed the knife and put it in my pocket, then I glanced down the hallway. I didn't see anyone, and that didn't look like a good sign. I was really hoping the cops would be here already.

"Bitch! That ain't yours! Give it back!" Fitz growled fighting Eli.

"Don't listen to him Clare!" Eli told me calmly. I don't know what he thought I was going to do, but I think he was just taking precautions, since I was in shock. Eli was still punch Fitz, but Fitz was truly fighting back now. They kept tackling one another. Fitz was trying to get to me, to get the knife, but Eli was keeping him away. "Clare. Go get help!" He pleaded.

"Eli—" I was cut off. I knew I should go. I had the knife. The worst they could do to each other was beat each other up. I needed to get help. I just didn't want to leave, and not know what was happening.

"Go." Eli ordered.

I walked swiftly towards them, trying to go down the hallway that lead to the gym. Unfortunately, it was not my day, and Fitz grabbed my leg pulling it towards him. I slipped and fell on my back. It hurt like hell, and my head slammed against the ground. My vision blurred and stars were dancing across it.

"She's not going anywhere." Fitz stated coldly. I wasn't really paying attention but I knew that we needed help for sure now. I pressed my hand to the back of head, and when I pulled it away I noticed blood.

"Clare!" Eli gasped, I know he noticed the blood. He punched Fitz harder this time, and it was in the jaw. Fitz yelped at this and I took it as a good sign.

"I'm—I'm okay." I stuttered, still shocked at the blood. I didn't think I hit my head that hard. I stood up shakily and walked quickly down the hall.

"Get back here you whore!" Fitz demanded. I knew Eli had him so I ignored him and continued down the hallway.

I checked to make sure the knife was still in my pocket and ran. I pressed my sleeve up to the back of my head, and continued to run. I needed help. Anyone. I ran to the gym. The lights were off and the door was locked. I figured they would be because of a lock down. I slammed my fist against the door repeatedly. Screaming for someone to answer it.

"Please! Someone answer the door! I know someone's in there! Please! We need help!" I screamed.

No one answered. Tears started falling from my eyes. I needed someone to hear me.

"Don't Move!" A harsh voice growled behind me. I froze. "Turn around!" I spun slowly on my heels to face the person.


	10. Friday: Day 6 (Part 2)

**I am sorry this took so long to get up. This will be the final chapter. I didn't really know how to end this. I kind of suck at endings, so leave feedback on if I should continue the story. So please read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hands up! Don't move!" A harsh voice stated behind me. I raised my hands and someone came up behind me. It was a female police officer. Two other males stood behind her, and one of them was the one that spoke. She patted me down before turning me around. She took the knife from my pocket.

"It's not mine!" I urged. "Eli and Mark. They are back there. It's Mark Fitzgerald's. My finger prints aren't on it."

"Get her medical attention." One of the police officers ordered.

Both of the men stormed down the hallway towards Eli and Fitz. The lady walked me outside, and sat me down in an ambulance. I didn't know what they thought right now. The police officer stayed by me as the EMTs worked to clean up my head. So for all I knew, they were taking me to jail. I was terrified. They fixed up my head, and told me to stay there. I saw Fitz being dragged out in hand cuffs and he was fighting the police. Eli was walked out by a policeman but he escorted him over to me. Eli made it to me by the time Fitz was shoved into a police car. When I say shoved, I mean shoved.

"Check this one out too." The policeman said. "They're both are needed for questioning after their parents are contacted."

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me.

"I'm good." I replied. He looked as if he was going to say more but a commotion on the steps of the school caught our attention.

"Lockdown's over. Everyone go home! Come on!" Mr. Simpson ordered.

He was holding the door open as all the students of Degrassi came flooding out. I saw Alli and Jenna glance in my direction and they looked really sad and worried. I bet they were probably confused for most of it. I conveniently didn't see Jake anywhere though. He never seems to be around when I need him. Typical. I saw Adam make his way over to us, as he left the school.

"So you both are alive?" Adam asked.

"I presume." Eli smirked.

"Hey, Clare. Sorry we couldn't open the door for you earlier. We heard you and it stunk that we couldn't help you. Ms. Oh and Mr. Simpson wouldn't allow it." Adam said sadly. "They said you could've been forced to say that. They didn't know what Fitz was going to do."

"It's okay. The police found me instead. They were probably more help than a gym full of students and teachers. Apparently I needed stitches." I said pointing to my head.

"The sewing club could've helped." Adam chuckled.

"Probably. But I would need a lot of antibiotics from the Nurse." I giggled.

"Hey. I gotta go. My brother is over there and he's my ride. So, see you guys Monday?" He asked.

Eli nodded and I said, "Definitely."

"Bye." He said walking away.

"You are good two are good to go." The female police officer, who escorted me out, said. "Please stick around for questioning. We will give you a ride to the station in a few minutes."

"Okay." I sighed hoping down from the ambulance. Eli hoped down next to me, and looked relieved. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He smirked copying my words. We started walking towards the steps of the school.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Eli. We sat down on the front steps, watching the scene in front of us.

"Go ahead." He smirked nervously.

"Why were you so obsessed with continuing the feud? Why didn't you back down?" I asked. "Not even tonight?"

"When I was nine, there was this kid Mike. His hobby was beating me up. No matter how fast I was he was always faster." He said propping his elbow up with his knee, and rubbing his hand on his neck.

"You're not nine anymore." I sighed.

"And neither are the bullies. So what am I supposed to do?" Eli retorted meeting my gaze.

"I—I don't have the answers. But if it's this, then I can't be with you." I said. It killed me to say that but it had to be said.

"Is someone going to explain what happened?" Mr. Simpson asked, storming over. I looked up at him and he made me feel small. I didn't want to explain anything to him, but I knew I had too.

"Fitz was going to fight some kids at school. So I set off the stink bomb. When you started asking questions, I panicked—" I cut off. Fortunately, Eli finished for me.

"So, I blamed Fitz. I guess he got mad and decided to teach me a lesson." Eli lied. I knew that he was lying but I didn't want to talk to him, and let it slide.

"So you lied to me. Both of you." Mr. Simpson stated.

"Yes sir." I replied sadly. I looked down at the ground and didn't meet either of the guys' gazes. Mr. Simpson stormed off after that and Eli turned to me.

"Have you heard from your parents? Jake?" Eli asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

I still wasn't meeting his gaze, but not on purpose this time. I was just tired, and needed actual sleep. I figured I was going to get the best sleep I've had in at least six months. Eli wrapped me in his arms, and held me close. I didn't fight it, and I didn't want to. It felt nice. I felt safe. I started dozing as Eli stroked my hair. I could hear policemen talking everywhere. I was hoping I would get to sleep soon. It was already late.

"Baby boy!" A female voice called. I looked up to see Eli's parents cutting across the 'crime scene' area that has been taped off, towards us.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Eli said standing up. I stood up too.

"Hi Sweetie." Cece greeted me. I smiled and she continued to speak. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine, Mom." Eli replied.

"Alright." Cece looked at me weirdly again. I needed to ask Eli why she looked at me like that every time I see her. She turned to Eli when she spoke next. "We need to talk to the police officer. So we will be right over there, Baby boy. Hopefully we will be able to take you home soon."

"Okay Mom." Eli sighed. His parents walked away, just as two officers walked up to us. One was the female that escorted me out of the building.

"Miss Edwards? Mr. Goldsworthy?" The female police officer asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need you two to come down to the station for questioning now. Mr. Goldsworthy, your parents will be coming in their own car. As for you, Miss Edwards, your parents agreed to the questioning, but they are unsure if they will be able to make it to the station." I nodded in agreement. It didn't surprise me that my parents didn't care enough to come get me after.

Eli and I stood up and followed the two police officers to the cop car. The police officer opened the back door of the police car, and I slid in. Eli followed soon after. I felt very uncomfortable sitting in the cop car. I knew that I wasn't going to jail, for now, but I was still nervous. I didn't want to relive this past week, and I didn't want to talk about it. I hoped tonight would be over soon.

The ride to the police station was quiet. I rested my head on Eli's shoulder, and started to doze again. Every time I tried to keep my eyes open, I couldn't. When we arrived, I found I had fallen asleep. Eli shook my shoulder, and we got out. They escorted us into the police station and we passed the jail cell area. I was really nervous to know if Fitz was here. I didn't want to be in the same building as Fitz, as I told them everything. I was scared.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you will be in this room and Miss Edwards you will be in this room. The questioning shouldn't take too long." The female officer said.

She gestured to two rooms next to each other. I was really nervous. Now I wouldn't even have Eli. I figured that I would have to talk about everything by myself but I hoped still. Before I walked into the room, I glanced at Eli. He looked calm but tired.

"It'll be okay." He said. "Just tell the truth. I'll see you afterwards."

I smiled and walked into the room anxiously. The female police officer ended up being the interrogator as I sat down across from her. I rested my hands in my lap and I sat there nervously. She was sorting through some files. I didn't think we had files yet but I didn't question it.

"Miss Edwards. I am not here to judge you. I am here to get answers. Mark Fitzgerald has already been questioned and detained. So he will not know anything that you say here. Please, speak freely. I will just ask you a few simple questions and I would just like to know your side of the situation and the events leading up to tonight."

"O—Okay." I stuttered. I bit my lip. I needed Eli. I couldn't discuss the past week with a stranger. I didn't even tell my parents. How could I explain this to a stranger? Even if she is a police officer?

"No need to be nervous, Miss Edwards." She replied with a smile. "How long have you known Mark Fitzgerald?"

"Almost a year." I replied.

"When did you become involved with him?"

"Almost immediately." I stated. I really didn't want to talk at all but I wanted to leave and this seemed the best way how.

"Are you still involved with him?" She asked me.

"No. We broke up a few days ago."

"How did that go over with you?"

"Okay. He didn't like it very much." I replied honestly. I remembered how I had to break up with him twice.

"Who initiated the break up?"

"I did."

"Really? Because he said he did." I couldn't believe he was lying to the cops! Anything to get out of jail, I suppose.

"No. I did. He didn't like that I broke up with him."

"In your opinion what happened that day?"

"If you want the truth, I'll give it to you." I retorted. I was getting frustrated. Fitz was lying.

"Please continue then, Miss Edwards." She replied.

I told her about Eli and I, and how we skipped school. I told her how Fitz showed up and I left Eli to talk to Fitz. I told her how Fitz tried hurting me but I fought back and ran. I told her about the night beforehand and how I was pushed into my table at home. I told her about Fitz forcing me to sleep with him. I told her about my amnesia. I told her about how Fitz pretended we never broke up and didn't believe it. I had to hide and avoid him.

"Miss Edwards. If this is true, why didn't you contact the police when you remembered?"

"It is true. I just was scared. Fitz is really violent. He kept saying he was going to change. I—I believed him." I said heaving my breath. Trying to calm down from the sobs that tried to wrack my body.

"Miss Edwards. In your opinion. Please tell me everything that has happened to lead up to tonight." She stated.

I was hesitant at first but I really wanted to leave. I told her everything. I told her about my transfer of schools. I told her about meeting Eli and Adam in English. I told her about Eli and Fitz's feud. I told her about being partners with them and having them over my house to work. I told her about Fitz trying to break down my door on multiple occasions. I told her about how Fitz would always apologize after hurting me. I told her about my family, and them leaving. I told her about this past week. Leaving nothing out. I even told her about the cuts on my arms, and how I have bruises all over my body.

"Can you show me some of the bruises you mentioned? You mentioned the cuts on your arms and the black eye, so may I see what is left of them?" She asked. I was extremely hesitant about this, but I really wanted to leave, and be with Eli. I knew he would be waiting for me afterwards.

"I don't know if the black eye is still there. It happened almost a week ago." I stated.

"Just show me what you have." She replied.

She handed me a cup of water and a napkin. I dipped the napkin in the water and started to remove my foundation. When I could tell that there was no more left, I rolled up my sleeves of my sweater and laid my arms out on the table. She wrote something down, before meeting my gaze again.

"Miss Edwards. In your opinion. What happened tonight? Word for word?" She asked.

"Fitz and Eli have been fighting since before I started at Degrassi. When I broke up with Fitz he didn't take it very well. He ignored me for a while but then he started taking it out on Eli and Adam Torres. He slammed Adam into a locker a couple days ago, and into a door before that. Eli stood up for him, and Fitz didn't like that. He didn't like that Adam wasn't really a guy. Adam is a female-to-male transgender. I didn't know it was escalating until yesterday. Adam and Eli were going to fight Fitz, and I set off a stink bomb to try and stop the fight." I sighed, stopping from speaking, because I really didn't want to speak anymore. I was really tired.

"Please continue, Miss Edwards." She told me.

Sighing again, I continued. "Since Fitz and I broke up, I have been avoiding him. Eli asked me to go to the dance with him tonight, and I agreed. When I was getting the tickets to the dance today, Fitz found me. Adam was with me and I just needed to get Fitz to leave. He told me that he was going to harm Eli, if I didn't go to the dance with him. I accepted because I really didn't want Eli to get hurt. Then when the dance came, I tried to get Eli and Fitz to end this stupid feud, and was trying to get them to apologize to each other." I didn't know if I should mention the poisoning, but I decided anyways.

"What happened next? Miss Edwards?" She asked.

"When I had them apologize, Eli spiked Fitz's drink with ipecac. Fitz didn't like that, and he stormed off, when I found him he was getting a pocket knife out of his locker. I really nervous because I didn't know who it was for. I took off on him, and ran to find Eli. I told Adam to tell Mr. Simpson, our principal, and made sure that they knew it was serious. When I found Eli in the hallway, I told him about Fitz and the knife. I told him we needed to get out of there, but he wouldn't listen. Fitz found us, and tried to get to Eli but I was in the way. He told me I was next but I didn't leave. I couldn't."

"Miss Edwards. Do you know how serious the situation was? Why didn't you leave? Or contact a teacher to stop the fight?"

"I couldn't. I was scared and I couldn't leave him. I already told Adam, and I figured police were on their way. I just didn't want to leave Eli if he was going to die." I said tears falling from my eyes.

"Please continue Miss Edwards." She restated.

"He tried going after me, but Eli stopped him. They fought, but the knife skidded across the floor. I took it before they could, I didn't want it in the fight. Eli told me to run and get help, but Fitz grabbed my leg and made me fall. I hit my head in the process. Then I ran, to go get help and that was when the police found me." I stated. I was glad everything was out in the open. I needed to leave. I felt like I was suffocating. I really didn't want to stay here another second. I needed Eli.

"I think that is all for now. Thank you Miss Edwards. Your statement has been recorded. You may leave." She said.

She stood up and held the door for me. I walked out into the hallway and Eli was waiting for me. I was glad to see him. I was just extremely scared of what was going to happen. I was hoping that Fitz was going to go to jail. I didn't want Eli to get into trouble. I didn't want to have him hurt more because of me. I was scared.

"We haven't been able to contact your parents Miss. Do you have a way to contact them?" A police officer at the desk next to me asked.

"No. No I don't." I sighed. Of course they weren't answering. They probably weren't home. Since it is Friday they probably aren't coming home until tomorrow. They don't let us know when they don't come home, so that way we can't plan on anything.

"Do you have a ride home for now, Miss Edwards?" She asked.

"Yes." Eli nodded, standing up and walking over to me.

I smiled, and the police officer nodded. "Okay. You two are good to go."

"Ready?" Eli asked me. "My parents brought over my car."

"Yeah." I sighed. I was glad that this was over. For now at least. I figured I would be getting questioned again. I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with it for a while. I walked with Eli out of the police station. I saw his car in a parking spot and we both started heading to it. "Where are your parents?"

"They left after I was done with my interrogation. I told them I was waiting to give you a ride home." He replied smirking. I was wondering if there was ever a time he didn't smirk around me.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I replied. I was grateful he did because my parents were still nowhere to be found.

"Seriously?" Eli smirked. "And how you would get home?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, making Eli laugh. "Only you could laugh, after getting questioned by the police and nearly killed." I smiled at him.

We made it to the car, and I slid into the passenger seat. He climbed in behind the wheel, starting the car. He didn't speak and just looked out the windshield. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't. After a few moments, he sighed and started to speak.

"How many stitches did you get?" He asked nervously.

"Four." I replied.

"You should've left when I told you to." He sighed.

"I'm glad I stayed. I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere. The gym was closed off before he found us. Plus he was going to kill you. I couldn't leave you." My voice was a whisper. I couldn't speak louder, and I looked at my hands in my lap while speaking.

"Hey. I'm alive because you stayed. I just don't like seeing you get hurt because of me. Especially by him." Eli said. I looked up at him, through my hair, and noticed him looking at me. We had pulled out onto the road, and heading towards our houses.

"He can't hurt me anymore. Thanks to you." I said smiling at him. He smirked back at me, before turning back to the road.

"So, is anyone home for you right now?" Eli asked, breaking the silence.

"I doubt it. My mother and stepfather are probably gone tonight, and Jake probably went out with Marisol." I replied sadly.

"Okay." He said. He was really curt with his reply, and I was wondering what he was thinking. I let it go, and glanced out the window. I didn't notice the street we were on.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "This street doesn't look familiar."

"My house. You can't be alone right now." He replied looking at me. "Plus I'd be worried about you the whole time."

A few moments later we pulled up to his house. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to be alone. I would probably call him, and we would probably stay up all night talking again. Why not be in the same room? I got out of the car, and followed him towards his house. He opened the front door and held it for me, and we walked into the living room. His parents weren't there this time, but I did see their car in the driveway. They probably went to sleep already.

We walked up to his room, and I sat down on the bed. Seeing his room again, brought back everything from the past week I was trying to ignore. I leaned back on the bed, and stared out the window that was there. The curtains were open this time, and I focused on the moon that was high in the sky, coming through the clouds. Eli laid down next to me, pulling me to him. His arms wrapped around me from behind, and I leaned my head on his chest. We were both staring out the window, both remaining silent. We remained silent for a little while, until I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to say something, anything, to get this awkward silence to go away.

"The stars are out." I said staring out the window. The clouds were finally clearing from the sky.

"What's your wish?" He asked me.

"If I say it out loud, it won't come true." I teased smiling.

"How cheesy would it be if I said mine already has?" He questioned, sounding completely serious. I smiled. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. "You're safe Clare. You can sleep." He repeated his words, from a couple days ago, to me again.

With those words, I started to doze off. I knew I was safe. I knew Fitz couldn't bother me again. I knew I was safe with Eli. He would keep me safe. I knew I could sleep and have no worries. I knew I could forget about everything tonight, and have a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow I would have to face the world. Tomorrow I would have to worry about my family and Fitz's possible trial. Tomorrow I would have to worry about Fitz possibly going free. But that's tomorrow's problem. For now, I'll sleep.

* * *

******Make sure to leave some feedback on whether I should continue the story or leave it be? I don't really know if I should, so I'll let you guys decide. I was thinking something involving Eclare's current relationship? Or something involving Fitz's return in Jesus Etc. Part 1 and Part 2? Let me know if I should. I don't want to mess with a good thing, but I also don't want to leave you guys hanging. Especially since it took so long for me to finish this story. I will be uploading more Eclare stories in the future so I hope you check them out. I think I will be uploading them when they are close to being done, so you don't have to wait as long. Either way, I have two stories in the process of being written, and I hope you guys like them. They should be up soon, but I don't exactly have titles for them yet. I kind of just have been writing them, and that's it. ****So please read and review. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
